<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inure. by AllAccordingToPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293855">Inure.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan'>AllAccordingToPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hello My Old Heart. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Brief Mentions of Blood, Dream has braided hair, Dream is an absolute sweetheart, Dream team smp au, Dreambur Supremacy!!, First Kisses, Fluff, Fundy is a flirt, Gen, Give Wilbur a hug he needs it, Happy Ending, It’s Complicated, Kidnapping, Long haired Dream, Lost childhood sweethearts, M/M, Miscommunication, Open Ending, Schlattdad, Slowburn then fastburn, Surprisingly wholesome, Torture in chapter 7, Traitor Tubbo Au, Tubbo has a lot of conflicting emotions, Tubbo misses Tommy, Who may or may not havs feelings for Dream, hella angst, minecraft au, slowburn, so does Tubbo, traitor george, wholesome bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo, overwhelmed by the stress of the war retreats to a wood clearing, the same clearing he went to when there was no war at all. The boy hid himself away from the rest of l’Manberg, he’d come back to the walls when he felt okay enough to do so, he could defend himself if the need arose after all.</p><p>Then, his greatest enemy stumbles into the clearing, seeking the same peace as he had, instead of attacking him however, Dream decided to comfort the clearly distressed boy. </p><p>Aka how Tubbo found himself family in someone he first thought to be his greatest enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Tubbo &amp; L’Manberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hello My Old Heart. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed fics I read, Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panacea.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traitor Tubbo au! Mixed with some wholesome Tubbo and Dream because i fucking needed it, and maybe some implied ships but it mainly focuses on Tubbo and Dream bonding. I’ve only seen Dream being indifferent or even mean to Tubbo in traitor Tubbo fics so i decided i needed wholesome bonding in an au not created for wholesome bonding!</p><p>Also my mandatory apology for bad characterisation, and absolutely no shipping Tubbo and Dream i will throw cold hotdogs at whoever even /dares/. This is an au set in the same universe as Saudade, but another au at the same time because no angst just fluff. Just realised how much i’m setting myself up for Wilbur/Dream.</p><p>Italics= Flashbacks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt a hand gently brush through his hair, catching on the tangled together strands of hair, the slim fingers of Dream gently untangled the knots, a gentleness he wouldn’t have thought the man capable of just days ago, but now, curled against the man’s chest, he knew better. He had initially gone to the clearing just to cry his heart out, he didn’t plan on being discovered by anyone, yet he was.</p><p>There wasn’t anywhere else for him to go anyway, Wilbur was too busy with planning the war to pay attention to anyone other than Tommy or Fundy, or sometimes even crying over a grave, he didn’t blame the elder, Fundy was his actual family after all, his only little brother. While Eret always seemed too occupied, either talking with Fundy, training, or sometimes even both. And Tommy? Tommy was always coming up with new plans, skipping spending time with Tubbo and instead trying to sabotage Dream. Sometimes he got dragged along but it didn’t feel like spending time with his best friend, it felt like spending time with a soldier trying to fight the war.</p><p>So he grew used to it, he grew used to having to retreat to an unknown place to vent his emotions, at least the silence wouldn’t interrupt him, sometimes it even felt like the silence was listening to him.</p><p>Of course that was broken the moment the tall, masked man stumbled into the clearing, lured by the sound of someone crying. If the elder was disturbed by it being a l’Manberg soldier, he didn’t show it. And instead of fighting the boy, Dream had kneeled down and pulled Tubbo into his arms, his hand finding the soft brown hair similar to George’s, and he immediately started running his fingers through it.</p><p>At first Tubbo had fought his grip, distressed at the sight of a green hoodie so frequently stained with blood, weakly hitting his hands against the chest of the blond haired man until giving up, his body relaxing into the comfort is so desperately needed. He kept quietly sobbing, the green hoodie he associated as stained with blood, soon became stained with tears instead. However Dream never yelled at him, the only thing he did war murmur comforting words to him.</p><p>They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Tubbo stopped sobbing, his eyes half closed as he stayed comfortably in Dream’s embrace too tired to protest. The man hadn’t harmed or fought him yet, in fact, when he forced his eyes upwards to look at the presumably masked man, he was met with worried green eyes. </p><p>In that moment Tubbo realised he hadn’t actually seen Dream’s face before, and he couldn’t help himself as he stared at the elder’s face. Messy dirty blond hair, tanned skin, freckles all over his face and neck, and bright green eyes, eyes that looked at him with an amount of worry he hasn’t seen in anyone’s eyes for a long time, at least not aimed at him. When they were fighting just a few days ago he wouldn’t have hesitated in calling Dream a monster, but now that he was looking at the other so closely he looked more like a brother.</p><p>And to make it worse, he recognised that face. Not from earlier battles where he caught glimpses of Dream’s face, but rather from a photograph, hanging in Wilbur’s office no less. Whenever anyone asked him about the person in the picture with him, Wilbur would just smile softly and go entirely quiet, never elaborating on who the boy was besides ‘someone important to him.’ Everyone had long put together that the boy in the picture must be the person the grave was intended for as well.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes widen at the question, and he nods quietly, looking kind of sheepish at being so caught of guard, it was easy to forget Dream was his enemy. “Yeah... i’m okay.”</p><p>He felt Dream nod, before feeling the warm arms slowly unwrapping themselves from around Tubbo. The slender hand still in his hair, ruffled through his hair affectionately before Dream carefully lifted Tubbo up, putting the young boy back on the ground again. The elder stood up, dusted himself off, before smiling at Tubbo.</p><p>“Alright... i’ll see you on the other side of the war Tubbo.”</p><p>Suddenly he was once again looking at a white porcelain mask with a crude smiley drawn on it, and then Dream turned around and left the clearing, leaving Tubbo to gape at him.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilber looked at Tubbo, a frown marring his face, the other soldiers of l’Manberg were screaming at him, but Wilbur just looked at him silently, and that hurt worse than anything else. L’Manbergs general wasn’t looking anywhere else but Tubbo, and he was terrified to realise that there was understanding shining in his eyes, mixed with grief and regret.</p><p>The general knew he should’ve paid more attention to Tubbo when he was capable of doing so, but to him, the thought of having them all freed was more important, they couldn’t be happy when they didn’t even have their independence yet.</p><p>At first he simply hoped it was a joke the younger pulled on them to lift the morale, but when he saw Dream and the others emerge from the walls he knew it wasn’t. Tubbo had been behaving differently for a while, he seemed happier, more at ease, always sneaking off during times he thought no one was watching, and now he understood why.</p><p>Seeing Dream’s arm wrap around Tubbo’s shoulders, he gritted his teeth, angry at himself for letting this happen, but also angry that Tubbo seemed happy with the touch, leaning against the taller frame of Dream. </p><p>“Tubbo... if you quit this now we’ll let you come back to l’Manberg! Just step away from Dream an-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The words were a surprise to everyone in the room, even to Tubbo himself, but when he felt Dream’s arm tighten around him, and a hand affectionately running through his hair to calm him down, he knew he made the right choice. But what surprised him even more was when both Sapnap and George came to stand next to him, their weapons drawn to fight if necessary, while Punz had his backs to them, in case someone tried to sneak up on them.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>When he went back to l’Manberg, he felt happier, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t even realise he needed the positive attention so badly until he got it, it only took three days for Tubbo to try and find Dream again. At first the boy tried to fight his own feelings, trying to spend more time going on missions with Tommy, but it still left him feeling empty, so he gave up on trying to get comfort from the other l’Manbergians.</p><p>Tubbo had sneaked out of the city under the cover of the night, and went to the city he knew Dream resided in, sneaking past the gates and trying to find whatever house he thought Dream would live in. He had never been in their city before, not before the war, and certainly not during it, so he didn’t know where to go at all, he wandered around hoping to spot a house that would obviously belong to the captain of Fantasia’s city army. </p><p>Before he had the chance of stumbling upon it, he was grabbed by the arms, by two different sets of hands. “What are you doing within our city’s walls you filthy l’Manbergian.” A cold and apathetic voice spoke up, and Tubbo looked up slowly, watching the brown haired man he knew to be George. Cold brown eyes covered by white rimmed sunglasses, his mouth set in a harsh line.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here you know? What would your general think?” A slightly warmer voice spoke up, but when he turned his head, he only saw the hint of sadism on the man’s face. This one was named Sapnap, ebony hair framed his face, dark brown eyes hiding a viciousness he didn’t think anyone was capable of.</p><p>“I-... i’m here for Dream.”</p><p>Laughter erupted from around him, both of the soldiers as well as the townsfolk themselves began laughing at him. He tried sinking in on himself, only to be held back by the tight grip the soldiers had on him, not allowing him to move.</p><p>“You’re here for me?”</p><p>Dream’s voice broke through the crowd with ease, and they all moved away from him, allowing him to walk straight to Tubbo and his friends. George and Sapnap looked at Dream with much friendlier eyes than they gave him, however, Dream looked at them with a frown, mask held in his hand, as if he wanted his friends to see the disappointment in those green eyes. “Let him go guys, i trust him.”</p><p>The words were said so easily that they quickly filled Tubbo with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time, while he knew l’Manberg didn’t distrust him, they certainly didn’t trust him with anything important, just moral support. George and Sapnap quickly let go of him, confusion clear in their eyes, but they trusted Dream enough to go along with it. “Alright Dream... i love you man, but why?”</p><p>While Sapnap was speaking those words, all Tubbo could register was a warm hand wrapping around his arm, and pulling him towards the equally warm body of Dream, shielding him from the stares of the townfolk. “He’s had the chance to kill me before and didn’t take it Sap, he came out here where he knew he wouldn’t be welcomed just to find me, and he came unarmed.” With that, Tubbo got the courage to look at Sapnap and George again, knowing that no one would try to harm him when Dream was actively vouching for him.</p><p>“He’s still our enemy Dream, what if he’s just here to distract you? Distract us! We shouldn’t be letting him into the safety of our walls just because he asked for it!” This time it was George who spoke up, his voice steadfast but laced with concern, he did not want to see this city come to harm just because some young boy managed to worm his way into Dream’s good graces. “If he didn’t kill you then he could kill you now!”</p><p>A loud wheezing laugh echoed throughout the town square, and Dream patted his head affectionately. “Simple! I’ll just keep watch of him then, make sure he can’t do anything! And we both know i’m good in a fight, i know you love me George but don’t start underestimating my sword skill alright?” If he were to look at Dream he’s sure the other would be smiling, and the words seemed to be working, not only calming down George but Sapnap as well.</p><p>“Alright Dreamie poo... but we’re discussing this later.” While he knew the other soldiers wouldn’t trust him anytime soon, which he didn’t fault them for, he was still their enemy, it was nice Dream did trust him.</p><p>“Well then Tubbo! I’ll take you to the best food place we have around here! You need some food after having come all the way here yes? Maybe some places are still open this late.” With that Dream had dragged him off, leaving both of the soldiers and the remaining townsfolk behind.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>“I know him better than you once did Wilbur! He-... he offered me more than you have.” He bit down on his lip, aware that everyone’s eyes were on him. Some looking filled with betrayal and anger, but it didn’t hurt as much as he thought, because plenty of people looked at him with kindness and understanding in their eyes, even George’s who took the longest to warm up to him.</p><p>Shaking his head quickly, he spoke up again, before Wilbur could interject. “They gave me a new home, a family that takes all the time they can for me... they trust me.” His voice broke on the last sentence, and tears started sliding down his cheeks as he stared at Tommy’s horrified face. That was the face of his best friend, someone he considered a brother before the war started, before the war had changed them all. Even Tommy had changed during it, making him more focused on winning, as opposed to focusing on his family, everyone had grown an unhealthy obsession, while Tubbo was left scrambling.</p><p>“They give me the time and attention i needed when none of you were there to help me! I tried... i tried telling you time and time again... but you always cut me off!” As much as it hurt, he knew he had to do this, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had just left, he needed Tommy to at least understand.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>After a comfortable dinner at a local inn, Dream ended up letting him stay the night at his house, a house he had walked past while searching for the captain, but never ended up knocking on. The house was modestly sized, rather than the giant house he was expecting, it had a small garden, and the walls were a mix of stone and wood, blending in perfectly with the other houses.</p><p>“Okay, i didn’t actually think i’d have a guest tonight, but if you give me some time i’ll get the guest room ready! In the meantime you can meet Patches!” Dream walked back into the living room, holding up a cute cat, promptly dropping her on Tubbo’s lap and walking upstairs, presumably to fix up the guest room.</p><p>Tubbo looked down at the cat with mild fear in his eyed before gently stroking the cat’s back, at least the cat didn’t seem disturbed by him. He preferred bees over any other type of animal, but if he really tried, the purring of... patches, could be mistaken for the buzzing of a bee. Maybe they would let him have bees some day, after the war was over. </p><p>Patches curled up into his lap comfortably, and he let himself sink back into the couch, looking outside the window at the starry sky outside. Was it just him or did the stars seem brighter here than they were in l’Manberg, the people here seemed happier too, let obsessed with the war, and more concerned with the city itself. </p><p>Dream thundering down the stairs pulled his attention back to reality, and suddenly he was face to face with a wide goofy grin. “I got the guest room all set up for you! We should go to bed soon if you still want a chance of sneaking into l’Manberg unnoticed!” Without even waiting for a reply the man picked up both him and Patches, not listening to Tubbo’s complaints as he carried the boy up the stairs. “I mean... you could stay if you wanted?”</p><p>“No i... have a home there.” </p><p>Dream’s grip on him tightened briefly, “Alright.., i’ll wake you in the morning, get some breakfast in you before you leave again.” The thought of breakfast cheered him up, while the dinner they had eaten had absolutely amazed him with the taste, he was sure the breakfast would blow his socks off. The only breakfast they ate back in l’Manberg was bland,  nutritious, but not made to taste good, so the thought of getting any type of home cooked meal made him ecstatic.</p><p>“Thank you! I’m looking forward to it!” He heard and felt Dream wheeze before he carefully set Tubbo down on the guest bed, green eyes rolling fondly. “It’s alright Tubbo, don’t worry about it, but your faith in my cooking sets me at ease.” He felt those slender fingers run through his hair again, before ruffling it quickly, “Now off to bed for you before you wake up in the afternoon!”</p><p>Before Tubbo had a chance to properly process what happened, Dream already stepped away, getting ready to leave the room. Only to get stopped when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist, hugging him tightly, he didn’t even hear Tubbo leave the bed, let alone cross the room.</p><p>“Thank you Dream... goodnight.”</p><p>The boy let go again quickly after, biting down on his lip awkwardly before making a break towards the guest bed, hiding himself under the covers. Dream felt a smile form on his face, and he turned towards Tubbo, looking at the messy brown hair poking out of the sheets. “Goodnight Tubbo, sleep well.”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Surprise marred all of their faces at Tubbo’s speech, and Wilbur couldn’t help but feel confused, he couldn’t recall a single moment where he even tried to know Dream, he know who Dream was, their enemy. “You... you’re just confused Tubbo! We can be better, we can do better if you give us a chance!” While the other soldiers didn’t speak up, he was sure they agreed with him, especially Tommy, the boy too shocked to say a word, his best friend had just turned on him, while he knew they were growing apart he never expected this.</p><p>“No! No you can’t... i gave you chance after chance and you never took it! But now.. now you are considering it!” A noise of frustration left his mouth, and Dream’s hand once again found his hair, playing with the brown strands of hair in an effort to comfort the younger, Sapnap’s hand on his shoulder was a warm comforting weight, and the sight of George drawing his bow tighter made him feel safe.</p><p>A thought crossed his mind, and he shook his head wildly. “Even if.. even if there was a chance i’d come back you’d make me fight them! I don’t want to fight you, but i don’t want to fight them either! They understand... they let me choose whatever i want to do, when i’m around them i don’t have to fight!” At these words, Wilbur stumbled backwards, a look of resignation crossing his face. </p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Everyone turned their heads to Tommy in shock, but the boy’s expression just hardened. “Just go Tubbo... i have no words for you.” </p><p>The boy in question nearly broke down at that point, listening to everyone’s quiet breathing, no one willing to stand up for him, Wilbur, Fundy, Eret, all of them were quiet, and he was unable to say anything back to his dearest friend. The only things holding him up were Sapnap’s hand and Dream’s arm.</p><p>-x-<br/>
Tubbo told Wilbur that he needed to meet with his family from another city, and took a week away to meet with them, while in actuality he had gone straight to Fantasia, meeting Sapnap at the gate. It had been weeks after his first time in the city and the townsfolk had grown adjusted to him, some even greeting him, while Sapnap and Bad had warmed up to him tremendously, George was still getting adjusted. </p><p>He planned to stay the whole week at Dream’s house, and the man seemed happy at the idea, proclaiming that the guest room was his as long as he wanted it, before promptly dragging him outside to do something. The two of them were lying in a field when it happened, gazing at the stars. </p><p>“You know what Tubbo? I never told you about me and Wilbur have i?” Dream’s voice sounded nostalgic, and Tubbo instantly knew that Wilbur hadn’t lied when he explained the picture. “I don’t think he remembers me, but i didn’t wear my mask back then...”</p><p>They were lying right next to each other, the white porcelain mask left at thei-Dream’s house, he didn’t need it in the safety of his own city. “No... Wilbur didn’t tell us either, but there’s a picture of a younger you in his office, it doesn’t... i recognised your eyes, they’re the same.”</p><p>A wheeze resounded throughout the field, and Dream clapped his hands together, laughing while he did it, unable to stop himself from laughing. “You recognised me by my eyes?” After stuttering out those words he went straight back to laughing. Were this to have happened a few months ago he’d think Dream would be maliciously laughing at him, but now it was just a comforting sound, a sound even he could crack a smile with.</p><p>“Yes... they’re very expressive.. without the mask.”</p><p>The second Dream calmed down, he stared at Tubbo, a smile on his face. “You know, you’re not the first person to tell me that.,. Wilbur and i used to be friends, back when l’Manberg and Fantasia weren’t at war, i was around nine i think... i didn’t have the courage to speak up too much back then... so i never told him my name, he just called me Emerald... you know, for my eyes?” A scoff let his lips after he said it, to this day he still disagreed with the nickname.</p><p>“We did everything together back then, it was before i even knew Sapnap... or Bad, or George, he was the first friend i ever made. The only reason i got the confidence to speak up was because of him... one day he just stopped coming to Fantasia... and then the war broke out. I thought something happened to him, and all of the sudden i-... i decided to honour him, be more like the person he was, social, kind, expressive.” A dry chuckle filled the empty space around him, and Tubbo was entranced by the story.</p><p>Dream turned to him, eyes filled with a sadness he hadn’t seen before, and Tubbo gently wrapped his arms around Dream, determined to offer the elder the same support. “I met Sapnap after my change of heart, and we hit it off immediately, they never knew i used to be the shyest boy in the village, they just thought i recently moved here. And i never told them... but you Tubbo, you could benefit from this... things don’t have to play out positive for good outcomes to show up.” A bitter smile crossed Dream’s face and he immediately wrapped Tubbo into a hug, wishing nothing but the best for the boy he had grown so attached to.</p><p>“There is a gravestone for you too, you know? In l’Manbergs cemetery... no one ever told me who’s grave it was, they just told me there wasn’t a body to fill it yet.” Tubbo knew he peaked Dream’s interest by the way the taller seemed to stop breathing, wholly focused on Tubbo. “The only word on the gravestone is Emerald... that’s what you said Wilbur called you right? Emerald?” Everything seemed to fall into place for Tubbo, if Wilbur wasn’t found planning for l’Manberg the cemetery. </p><p>He used to get jealous because of it, and he heard other soldiers whisper about it too, ‘The general is too obsessed with ghosts to spend time with us.’ But Tubbo felt differently about it after a chance meeting in the cemetery. He stumbled upon their strong general laying fresh flowers on the old grave, talking quietly but loud enough to hear. “He talks to your grave even... talks about their war plans or.. about how much he misses you.”</p><p>Dream let’s out a shuddering sigh at Tubbo’s words, but urges the boy to continue. “Go on...”</p><p>Unable to stop the soft laugh from escaping his mouth, he just shook his head, Dream was too curious for his own good. “I saw him sleep there once, he had a bouquet of red roses in his hands, held so tightly the thorns were cutting into his hands.. but he held on anyway.”</p><p>“He was always stubborn... i wish i could tell him I wasn’t dead, but i doubt Wilbur wants anything to do with me now.” They both fell silent after those words, Tubbo unable to come up with something to say, while Dream was too somber to talk. The two had spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms, watching the stars above them, neither spoke a word again.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>The silence was deafening as he stared at Tommy with a defeated expression, before looking at Dream, silently asking for permission to just leave. In turn Dream looked at his friends, before nodding at them. Dream turned around and dragged Tubbo with him, walking away from the field where they were supposed to negotiate, he doubted George and Sapnap wanted to negotiate anyway, and Punz never even wanted to.</p><p>“Let’s just go Tubbo, they’ll follow us home.”</p><p>It hurt to walk away from his friends, but he knew Dream understood, after that fateful night he knew it hurt Dream to even look at Wilbur. The days ahead would be tough, but he’d manage, with the help of his new family he felt like he could manage anything. </p><p>“Alright... race you home?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT discord server!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cherish.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Dream bond further, Wilbur looks back on the past, and Tubbo starts plans to reunite with Tommy, and maybe reacquaint Wilbur with Dream.</p><p>Aka the classic Tubbo tries to help everyone after betraying l’Manberg but this time he doesn’t feel too guilty nor wants to leave the Dream team.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up in this au is a showdown between Wilbur and Dream! Also MCC 9 furthered my love of Dreamnap-</p><p>Hnnngh characterisation ):</p><p>I’m so sorry it’s kinda short- but i wanted go get this out of the way for more fics in the series-</p><p>If anyone has charachterisation tips on Wilbur or anyone else i’m practically begging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur looked down at the old gravestone, worn down after nine years of fickle weather. He kneeled down slowly, tightening his grip on the red roses, they had always been Emerald’s favourite. He remembers taking Emerald to go flower picking with him, the blond boy would shyly follow him, always staying near the roses, silently admiring them. </p><p>The boy hadn’t wanted anything to do with a war, he didn’t say it out loud, he didn’t say anything out loud, but it was clear in his eyes. Emerald had never been a harmful soul to anyone, the kind of person you’d only meet once in your lifetime.</p><p>
  <i>Bright green eyes were peeking up at him, the sound of leaves ruffling filling the wood clearing they found themselves in. He extended his hand with a cheerful smile, his parents had always told him to be friendly after all, “Hello! I’m Wilbur!” The emerald eyed boy looked at him with wide eyes, before a trembling hand came to meet his, shaking it a few times before retreating his hand like a startled fawn. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What’s your name?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The small emerald eyed boy didn’t answer, and simply tilted his head, messy blond hair falling into his face. “Are you shy?” Wilbur stepped closer to the boy, watching as the smaller boy nodded. “Can i call you Emerald then!! Your eyes are pretty! Like Emeralds!” The boy nodded again, a soft smile growing on his face, little did Wilbur know, the boy would soon become just as precious as an Emerald.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That was when Emerald carefully reached a freckled hand out towards him, urging Wilbur to take it, and take it he did. The shorter boy immediately started pulling him deeper into the forest, a direction he has never been in before, and he had never once looked back.</i>
</p><p>Thinking back on the moments he had spend with Emerald, he regretted not spending more time with him, even though he took all the time he could possibly take to spend with him, it still didn’t feel like enough time. He should’ve asked the boy to come back to l’Manberg with him instead of leaving him in Fantasia, that city was much too dangerous, </p><p>Crunching leaves caught his attention and he whipped his head upwards, narrowing his eyes when he spots Tubbo. The young boy had only been away from them for a week and the changes already hurt to see, Tubbo’s posture was far more relaxed, his hair curling around his face instead of gelled away from the face, adding to his youthful look, making him look like the teenager he was. The boy’s l’Manberg uniform was replaced with a large green sweater and regular brown pants, they looked more casual than the clothes any soldier in the l’Manberg army had.</p><p>What was he doing here though, was he here just to gloat? No, Tubbo wouldn’t do anything like that, but he didn’t look like he wanted to go back either. While it hurt him to admit, this was the first time he’s seen Tubbo this comfortable in his own skin, he didn’t look like a young soldier forced into war but a regular teen living in the safety of a city, except the city wasn’t l’Manberg and it never would be again.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Dream looked at the sleepy boy wrapped in his arms, the young brown haired boy was resting his head on Dream’s chest, and the elder was mindlessly running his hand through the younger’s hair. Adjusting to Fantasia had taken a lot more out of Tubbo than he expected, but after weeks of Tubbo having been with them in secret, the village was more than accepting of Tubbo’s permanent stay in the city.</p><p>The boy was still to young to live on his own, so Dream had readily given up the guest room in bus house for Tubbo to stay in, and the younger had agreed so quickly he practically stumbled over his words. Which lead to both of them sharing a home, previously just Dream’s house, never in a million years did he think he’d have someone he viewed like a little brother living with him.</p><p>“Do you think they hate me?” The words were muffled due to Dream’s sweatshirt, but he understood the words perfectly fine.</p><p>It was a difficult question for him to answer, he knew he didn’t need treat the boy like glass, but he didn’t know the exact answer. “I... you’ll have to ask them that Tubbo, they may not have treated you well, but they did care for you, I can’t imagine they could hate you.” A soft sob resonated through the room, and he only tightened his grip on the boy. “We could never hate you either Tubbo, you’ll always have us, you’ll always have me.”</p><p>He felt Tubbo’s hands grip onto his shirt tightly, and briefly he’s taken back to the moment they met, with Tubbo gripping tightly onto his sweatshirt, crying his heart out as well. Dream leans closer to press a soft kiss on the top of the boy’s head, holding him comfortingly while he cried.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilbur looked at Tubbo with defeated eyes, wondering what the young boy was doing around l’Manberg. “You’re not allowed here anymore, you know what right? You chose... your side of the war, and it wasn’t us.” The words came out with absolutely no venom to them, while he didn’t entirely understand why Tubbo did it, he couldn’t find it in him to blame the boy, not when Emerald no doubt would’ve just hugged the brown haired boy.</p><p>“Tell me about him.” Tubbo nodded towards the grave, “No one here, except you seems to mourn him, he wasn’t from l’Manberg was he?” He watches the boy cross his arms, looking at Emerald’s headstone with a look he didn’t at all like. “He lived in Fantasia didn’t he? That’s why no one here approves?” Tubbo’s tone of voice is soft, yet curious, and he talks as if he already knew what he was talking about.</p><p>A sad look crosses his face, it’s gone in the blink of an eye but he’s sure the young soldier picked up on it anyway. Tubbo had always been too clever for his own good. “He did... he’s lived in Fantasia his whole life, and as they told me, he died there too. But then the war broke out, and I couldn’t go back there, couldn’t visit his grave, so i made one here..” one of his hands reaches out to touch the gravestone gently, brushing across the top of the old stone. “They wouldn’t make him a gravestone, i had to do it myself.”</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes visibly widened, and Wilbur almost had to laugh, the boy looked so much like a deer in the headlights. “The last day i saw him was in Fantasia, there was a festival and Emerald wanted me to show up so badly... so i did. We spend the whole day walking around the city, going for market stand to market stand. I still remember that day vividly, the way Emerald’s blond hair was glowing under the sun, the feeling of his hand tightly squeezing mine as he dragged me off to see something...”</p><p>Brown eyes fixated themselves on Tubbo, trying to discern his reaction, the boy was living in Fantasia after all, the exact same city he was talking about. “How did he... die? Are you sure he’s even dead? I could find him in the cit-“</p><p>“No, no you can’t. He’s dead Tubbo, he’s been dead for nine years. He died in an accident they told me, they just showed up on my door one day, holding Emerald’s ripped and bloodied sweatshirt.” He looked at Tubbo, his eyes as cold as ice itself. “And i already knew what happened, Emerald would never let anything happen to his sweatshirt, he’d have cleaned the blood off immediately.” He quiets down as he considers the first thing Tubbo asked him, and hatred for Fantasia swelled up immediately. “He was killed before the war was even a war, the first battle was inside of Fantasia’s walls... many villagers died that day, Emerald was among them.”</p><p>A sharp gasp caught his attention, and he saw tears run down Tubbo’s cheeks, before he quietly spoke up. “There’s a gravesite specifically for that battle... i never saw Emerald’s name there Wilbur.” If those words had been said years ago, Wilbur would’ve shot to his feet and took off running towards l’Manberg. But the reality is that he had long given up hope on Emerald having survived, the other could’ve come to him where he alive, but he never did.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tubbo was slowly adjusting to living in Fantasia, and Fantasia was slowly getting used to Tubbo as well. Life moved differently here, Tubbo had the chance to wake up slowly in his own bed instead of be woken up in the early morning, while sleeping in a room with seven other soldiers. Dream made sure there was breakfast on the table every single day before Tubbo even had the chance to go downstairs, he’d walk down to the kitchen and he’d instantly be met with the smell of a home cooked breakfast.</p><p>The elder had helped change his life more than he thought was possible, lonely nights had turned into evenings filled with laughter and the company of many instead of the company of no one. And he felt more than free than he had in years, he was able to make his own choices, and able to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>Instead of having to train relentlessly or gather recourses endlessly he was capable of choosing to visit the market for the entire afternoon, or just watch Dream, Sapnap and George train. While the three of them never forced him to train, they took him on plenty of trips outside of Fantasia, under the careful watch of George and Sapnap he was even allowed to traverse the Nether while Dream had stayed behind.</p><p>Of course Dream had met them at the Nether portal the second the trio came back, and he had immediately coddled Tubbo and checked him over with worry clear in his eyes, while asking Sapnap and George to tell him everything that happened, unwilling to miss out on a single moment of Tubbo’s happiness.</p><p>Moments like that made the pain of betrayal bearable, he found himself thinking about l’Manberg less and less while focusing on his new home more. But he still found himself wondering about Tommy, he missed his friend more than he could properly explain, but he’s been missing him ever since the war started. He had thought of multiple ways to convince Tommy to switch sides and go with him, but he knew Tommy would never leave l’Manberg and Wilbur the same way he wouldn’t leave Dream and the others, he didn’t want to give up his home either.</p><p>The more he found himself thinking the more his thoughts strayed to Wilbur and Dream, if he somehow managed to get them to stop the silly war years in the making he’d be able to find peace with Tommy, everyone in l’Manberg would be capable of finding peace.</p><p>The hardest part of his plan was getting Dream and Wilbur on good terms again, but with the thoughts of Dream’s story fresh in his mind he had made his way to l’Manberg, ready to speak with Wilbur.</p><p>After getting his hug from his pseudo brother of course.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>“What if Emerald didn’t die?”</p><p>Wilbur scoffs at him, narrowing his eyes as he looks at Tubbo. “Then i wouldn’t be in this war, i’d have made sure he wouldn’t be either... Tubbo, if Emerald hadn’t died that day i’d have asked him to run away with me at the first sound of a war, i’d have packed my stuff, gone to his house, and taken him with me,”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widen at that, Wilbur had always been obsessed with how the war was going, on how to best take down Fantasia, hearing this was an absolute shock to him. “You wouldn’t... have fought at all?” The atmosphere between them changes, and the wind quiets down, as if wanting to give them peace. He thinks back to Dream, and all the moments he lamented the war even being around, he doesn’t think Dream would’ve protested at the aspect of leaving.</p><p>The general of l’Manberg looks back at the headstone with obvious pain in his eyes, if Dream hadn’t wanted him to keep it secret, he’d have caved and told him Emerald wasn’t dead. A hand reaches out to caress the headstone again, and Tubbo watches on with pity in his eyes. “I wouldn’t have fought at all... one of the only things i wanted was for him to be happy, Fundy had our parents he would have been fine...-“ Wilbur visibly hesitated at his next words, his grip on the headstone tightening, trying to remember the warmth of Emerald’s hands, seeking reassurance for the words he was about to say “-He reminds me of you.”</p><p>“You both didn’t want to be in a war, and yet you were made to fight in some way... i realise that now, neither of you ever wanted this.” The way Wilbur was speaking about Emerald hurt, he spoke with a softness he hadn’t heard Wilbur use before, not even against Fundy. “He was always quiet too, putting other’s needs above his own, and by the gods was he smart. He was always one step ahead of you, pulling tricks so out of the left field you could’ve never seen it coming... kind of like you.”</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking Tubbo.” The man’s brown eyes turned to him again, looking tired beyond measure, and he realised exactly what Wilbur was about to say. “I just couldn’t look at you, I couldn’t look at you without wishing ... wishing you were someone else.” Wilbur’s eyes turned teared up again, and he clutched onto his own clothes tightly. “So i handled you as distantly as i could, putting the war before you, unwilling to let this happen a second time, and yet it has.”</p><p>“Did he know how much you loved him?” The question broke the silence Wilbur’s last statement put them in, and Wilbur found himself unable to move, questioning the exact same thing. </p><p>He clenched his fist painfully tight, his nails digging into the skin of his palm painfully. “He did. I told him in every which way, showed it to him every day...” the words sounded convincing, but it wasn’t clear just who he was trying to convince. “I gave him his first sword... terrible gift for the shyest person you know... but he loved it. A strong diamond blade... much too big for his own body, i couldn’t find it again.</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes sparkled slightly before a smile curved his lips, if he wanted Wilbur to meet with Dream he’d need to take this chance “I know that blade... i think i do at least.. Dream has tucked away safely, i asked him about it... he said it was from a friend.” That wasn’t entirely how the story had gone but he was willing to lie to Wilbur if it meant getting to see Tommy again, and if it all worked out, seeing Dream happy.</p><p>With the way Wilbur’s head snapped up he knew he succeeded, the glint in the general’s eyes far more sinister than before. “Dream huh... tell him to meet me at the bridge tomorrow, and bring the sword.” With that Wilbur finally dropped the red roses on the empty grave, taking one last glance at Tubbo before leaving.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>When Tubbo finally got back home he was greeted by the sounds of laughter and the smell of freshly baked muffins, that alone managed to excite him and he burst through the front door, smiling widely at the people inside the little home, forgetting about Wilbur entirely. That was until Dream looked at him with those piercing green eyes, fondness creeping up on the elder’s face, and he remembered what he came to do.</p><p>With a few single words he silenced the entire room, “Wilbur wants to see you tomorrow.. at the bridge.” The entire room went into a panic, as Dream and Sapnap rushed forward to check on Tubbo, trying to see if he was injured from the meeting. The lack of suspicious looks warmed his heart, and he tolerated the worried chatter of everyone involved.</p><p>“I just... wanted to see them again, and he wants to meet you Dream, it’s about Emerald.”</p><p>And for the second time in a few minutes the whole room fell into silence, as Dream stared at him with startled eyes, understanding dawning on his face, opposite of the confusion clear in the expression of everyone else.</p><p>They had a lot to prepare for, and a lot to explain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave suggestions for things you wanna see next!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tryst.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur finally gets the chance to meet Dream one on one, conversation ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The suggestions for the mask actually breaking came from DeadlyHuggles! Thank you for the suggestions on how Wilbur would discover but i was deadset on it being during a fight and this was just perfect. Tubbo’s braids were suggested by my friend in our MCYT discord server!</p><p>And did i never specify Dream has long hair in the fic? Well he ✨does✨</p><p>I started this sober and i finished this drunk. Full blame on Renee (Lesbeanmom98) please check them out!! They’re amazing and have great stories too :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s blade was trembling in his grip, it went against every fibre of his being to result to a battle rather than talk it out, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to simply talk this out. If Tubbo was right then Dream had Emerald’s property, something he would never give up, and he never saw Dream even talk with Emerald, it could only mean one thing. His eyes snapped upwards when the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves crunching resonated around him, and his eyes zoned in on Dream almost immediately. </p><p>The other man was dressed as ominously as always, his sweatshirt is a dark unsaturated green, with leather straps crisscrossing over it, holding the shield on his back, his long dirty blond hair braided back. A shining diamond axe resided in his hands, glinting dangerously in the low light, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was the last thing Emerald had seen before dying. Or maybe it had been the mask, the cold white of the mask reflecting in Emeralds’ expressive eyes, he could imagine it perfectly, and it made his blood boil.</p><p>“You made it then, Tubbo told you?” He spat out the words with a viciousness he’d only think Tommy capable of, but it perfectly resembled his mood. Dream didn’t deserve to be around here with the blood he’s spilled, the time for talking had long been over.</p><p>Dream tilted his head, and silence filled the area before the younger spoke up. “He did. Ran all the way to our home, panicked, telling me you wanted to meet.” The casual way Dream said their home hurt, every acknowledgment that Tubbo was no longer with them hurt, it was clear in the way Tommy constantly looked to his right. Yet he still couldn’t manage himself to be angry at Tubbo, but he could find himself being angry at Dream, so he focused back on the man in front of him.</p><p>He twirled his sword, forcing himself to look as casual as possible, hiding the pain in his heart. “I did. And did he tell you why Dream? That i want to meet for revenge, for what you did to me nine years ago?” </p><p>Chocolate brown eyes watch Dream’s figure carefully, watching the younger tense up, while he couldn’t see his face he could practically feel the shock fill the air. “And what pray tell, did i do to you nine years ago?” There was a waver in Dream’s voice, no matter how confident he tried to play himself it was obvious the other at least a bit stressed. </p><p>Good, he would never behave this way usually but Dream made him lose everything he cared for, and he’s finally had enough. First Emerald had fallen victim to the swordsman, and then he lured Tubbo away with a siren song. “You know what you did, you’re the main figure in this war, Fantasia’s main player, what didn’t you do?”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Wilbur, the corners of Dream’s lips turned downwards into a grimace. No matter how long it had been he still knew the general like the back of his hand, the other was lying, he was sure of it. But if that hadn’t been the main reason his childhood friend hated him then what? Did Wilbur hate him for presumably dying? </p><p>“You’re lying General Soot. Even a blind man could tell.” His voice was level, as calm as he could manage, how were you supposed to talk to your once closest friend? Your once closest friend who now wanted just one thing from you; your own demise.</p><p>Wilbur’s empty fist clenched at the cold regard, his head snapped up at lightning speed, sending Dream a cold glare. He calmed himself back down before speaking up, there was no need to quicken the fight, he had Dream right where he wanted him.</p><p>“You left me with a grave to talk to, that’s what you did.”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tubbo looked up at Sapnap, fear in his eyes, as they ran through the forest separating l’Manberg and Fantasia. George, Punz and Bad had promised to stay at the house in case Dream came back injured. Initially they wanted him to stay behind too but he refused to sit still, he refused to stay behind in their home while his brother was out there facing an incredibly angry general.</p><p>It didn’t feel right to leave Dream to his own devices, no matter how powerful he was. Even if he was the one that wanted this meeting in the first place, he angered Wilbur much more than he thought he would.</p><p>He was only glad Sapnap agreed with him, the usually eccentric man had gone quiet when Tubbo and Dream explained just why Wilbur was so angry. It almost seemed like he was trying to process just why Dream had kept it a secret for so long and maybe he had even been hurt about it, if he was he didn’t let it show. Nonetheless, the second his brother had walked out that door to meet Wilbur, Sapnap picked up his own axe. </p><p>“He’s okay right? He has to be... Wilbur wouldn’t harm someone that badly...”</p><p>Sapnap looked at him briefly, and he caught the furrow of his brow before the elder had the chance to for on his smile. “Dream is strong, your brother will be fine Tubbo, we just need to make sure he’ll stay fine. Think of it as escorting him back when he’s done! You can do that right? You can make sure he gets home safe?”</p><p>While Sapnap wasn’t as involved with him as Dream was, he still felt closer to him than the others left back at his home. Sapnap was the first of them to accept him, to support Dream in shielding him, in keeping him safe. And he’d never forget that, while Dream had given him his new life, Sapnap helped almost every step of the way.</p><p>The man had taken him out to the village whenever Dream was busy elsewhere, with the help of Sapnap the other villagers warmed up to him fairly quickly. He still doesn’t know why Sapnap had even warmed up to him, but whenever he asks, the man in question merely glances at Dream before smiling.</p><p>He was sure it had something to do with the talk Sapnap had with Dream the first night he stayed over, while he had been upstairs in what was now his room, he could still hear the two talk. The man who greeted him so hostile at the gates had quickly turned into one of Tubbo’s biggest fans, when Tubbo gets the chance he’ll make sure to thank them for it, just for good measure.</p><p>So the man’s reassurance had worked like a charm, and the tension bled out of Tubbo. “Alright... i can do that, i can make sure he gets back home safe!”</p><p>A hand reached out to ruffle his hair, there was no doubt it was Sapnap’s, and it felt calming. “That’s the spirit Tubbo! See you got it!” Sapnap took Tubbo’s hand into his own, before speeding up, half dragging the young teen towards the bridge, Wilbur’s chosen meeting point.</p><p>No matter what would happen, they were there, and they had Dream’s back for as long as he needed them to. He studied his best friend closely, vowing to beat the shit out of Dream if he even saw one scratch on the older boy.</p><p>But all he saw was Tubbo’s happy smile aimed towards the bearded man next to him, just like Dream neither of them were wearing battle appropriate clothing, at least no uniform.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Hidden behind the porcelain mask, emerald green eyes widened in shock, before the words Tubbo told him slowly came back to mind. Wilbur’s words bounced around his head, and Dream slowly reached for his pocket, his hand gripping a small shard of an old broken diamond sword. His grip so tight he could feel the sharp edges of the shard imprint onto his glove.</p><p>
  <i>“There is a gravestone for you too, you know? In l’Manbergs cemetery... no one ever told me who’s grave it was, they just told me there wasn’t a body to fill it yet.”</i>
</p><p>Dream reached out to correct his mask before speaking out against Wilbur, his voice shaky yet even. “I don’t remember doing such a thing Wilbur, i never took the lives of your soldiers specifically.” And he was right, he had never directly killed one of Wilbur’s little squad of soldiers, injured them, but never killed them. In some sick way he regarded them as friends, seeing as they had never killed his soldiers either.</p><p>A diamond sword glinted dangerously in the pale moonlight, and before Dream even knew it a sword was at his throat. “He wasn’t just a soldier Dream-“ the general’s words were coated in verbal poison, he knew he shouldn’t let the words hurt too much but they did, where did he go wrong with Wilbur, “-he was everything to me, he was the only person i could confide in, even now.”</p><p>
  <i>“The only word on the gravestone is Emerald... that’s what you said Wilbur called you right? Emerald?”</i>
</p><p>The blade pressed deeper into his skin as Wilbur continued, his words laced with desperation. “You left me with his grave to talk to and nothing else, you took his sword, his belongings. I know you did, Tubbo told me, bless his heart he could never keep a secret, and i’m glad he didn’t keep this one.” Dream’s body trembled slightly, he could feel the sword against his throat everytime he tried to speak. Silent dread filled his body, he knew where this was going, he knew what Wilbur was going to say and he wasn’t ready to hear it, not yet.</p><p>So all he did was take a step back from Wilbur, his hand slowly wrapping around his axe’s hilt, he didn’t want to fight Wilbur but he’ll defend himself, he can’t die yet, he needs to see Tubbo grow up. “I have no idea who you’re talking about.” It was a lie of course, but would Wilbur even want to know the truth? Would the infamous general of l’Manberg even want to know what truly happened to Emerald?</p><p>
  <i>“He talks to your grave even... talks about their war plans or.. about how much he misses you.”</i>
</p><p>No he wouldn’t, all Wilbur seemed to want is closure, answers maybe, he wouldn’t want to know the truth. And maybe it would be better that way, it doesn’t matter how much Tubbo begged him to tell Wilbur, his little brother still needed to learn that things are much more complicated than that. Whatever he and Wilbur had, was broken nine years ago. And he doubts it will ever be fixed.</p><p>A cold bitter laugh escaped Wilbur’s lips, ripping Dream away from his thoughts. “You still don’t know huh? Was he that insignificant to you?” He watched as Wilbur pulled his sword back to himself, held in such a way that it was immediately ready to strike. “His name is Emerald, his name was Emerald. It’s the name i gave him years ago when he was just a shy boy with a voice so soft it seemed like a whisper. I will never know his name now, you took the chance from me.”</p><p>“That’s who he is, who he was. A shy boy with a big personality, always challenging me left and right, willing to listen to my songs no matter what-...” he trailed off, his voice had grown soft with affection, but hardened when chocolate brown eyes met white porcelain. “And i’m here for revenge, after all these years.” Wilbur reaches for his grey beanie with his empty hand, pulling it off of his hair before throwing it to the side. He won’t risk it getting in the way of the fight after all.</p><p>
  <i>“He was always stubborn... i wish i could tell him I wasn’t dead, but i doubt Wilbur wants anything to do with me now.”</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Sneaking out under the cover of the night was Tommy, getting himself out of the fortified gates had been a challenge, but the thought of Wilbur getting injured had spurred him on. The second Wilbur told him he was going to meet Dream he lost it, he had already lost Tubbo to the maniac and he refused to lose Wilbur.</p><p>He’d drag Dream away from Wilbur by his ridiculous braid if he had to, the man had harmed his family more than enough and he refuses to let this go. He’s had to drag Wilbur away from the graveyard for close to a decade, he’ll have no problem dragging him away from whatever this meeting was supposed to represent.</p><p>How dare he? How dare Wilbur arrange a meeting like that without thinking about it, it was supposed to be his thing. Wilbur was the rational one, and Tommy was the impulsive one, and for once those roles seem to have switched on him entirely.</p><p>“You fucking bitch.” Was muttered as he walked towards the bridge, it was closer to l’Manberg than it was to Fantasia, at least Wilbur got that correctly. </p><p>All he had to do was follow the footsteps Wilbur had left, the broken twigs, the indents on the soil, it all led him towards the exact location of Dream and Wilbur. He could already spot them in the distance, Wilbur’s messy curled hair covered by a grey beanie, and Dream’s long dirty blonde hair, safely in a braid. </p><p>Dream looked ridiculously casual in front of l’Manbergs general, as if all of Fantasia’s citizens were incapable of dressing themselves up for a fight properly. Instead of mentally ridiculing the maniac further he slowly kneeled down behind a bush, his eyes narrowing as he watched them. Wilbur would yell at him if he tried to disturb him, as much as he wanted to get up, he stayed down. He would get his own chance to fight Dream eventually.</p><p>The sudden noise of twigs snapping and leaves crunching got his attention, and he looked up slowly. Shocked to see a familiar flash of brown hair running towards the bridge, chased by a flash of ebony coloured hair. </p><p>Tubbo, and Dream’s loud and eccentric right hand man. He stared as the duo ran closer to Dream and Wilbur, somehow going unnoticed by the pair of leaders, before kneeling down behind a tree, watching them closely.</p><p>The sight furthered his anger at Dream, how dare he bring Tubbo here, how dare the green man put his best friend at risk? He watched the older boy closely, vowing to beat the shit out of Dream if he even saw one single scratch on Tubbo. It wouldn’t be tolerated, no matter who Tubbo was associating with.</p><p>To him, Tubbo was still just Tubbo, his Tubbo.</p><p>Instead of seeing scratches he just saw Tubbo smiling happily towards the bearded man with him, just like their leader they were wearing casual clothing, nothing befitting of the battle that might ensue. What caught his attention next were the small braids in Tubbo’s hair, some looking messy and unpracticed, while some were done absolutely flawlessly.</p><p>The sight hurt his heart to see, so he looked away from the braids as if they burned him, focusing back on Wilbur. He was here for Wilbur’s safety.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>He swung his blade towards Dream with a vengeance, his eyes focused and cold as he stared at the masked man. The axe wielded by said man quickly came in between the sword and Dream, shielding him from Wilbur’s attack. It just infuriated him more, spurring on his will to fight the other, for revenge.</p><p>If anyone in l’Manberg asks he’ll simply deny it, he’ll say it was purely to kill Dream and take him out. He’ll deny it had anything to do with Emerald, they didn’t even want to give him a grave let alone have Wilbur mourn him. They’d never agree to what he was doing, but Wilbur was his own man, he’ll do what he damn well wants.</p><p>Slowly he pulls the sword back to himself, watching as Dream’s axe slowly gets in front of him, taking on more of a defensive position. Why isn’t that fool attacking him? He growled in frustration, why wasn’t he fighting back? Dream was always the biggest player in the battlefield yet here he was, entirely unable to fight him. </p><p>As quick as he possibly could he swung the sword towards Dream’s torso, hissing in frustration when it was once again blocked by Dream’s axe. This made no sense, his opponent was usually brutal in a fight, there was no way he’d only defend unless there was a damn good reason.</p><p>And there was no good reason, “What are you doing? Fight me you coward!” Before he even knew it tears were falling down his cheeks, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He wanted revenge for Emerald but now he’s just fighting against a man that wasn’t fighting against him, he didn’t want this. </p><p>Pulling his blade back, he swung it directly to Dream’s mask, a sickening grin on his face as he felt the blade make contact, the tears didn’t even matter anymore, he’d get Dream to fight. the mask cracked underneath the force of his blade, pieces of porcelain slowly chipping away before it breaks entirely. The two sides of the mask fall away slowly, revealing Dream’s entire face to Wilbur and all of the bystanders. The remains of the porcelain mask fell onto the ground with a harsh echoing sound, and the black ribbon holding the mask against Dream’s head fluttered down with it. </p><p>There were freckles all over Dream’s face, covering every inch of him. Longer dirty blonde locks framed his face while the rest was pulled into a braid, and the most terrifying thing; Bright emerald green eyes were staring straight at him. Blood was dripping down his face slowly, his nose especially. His nose seemed broken by the breaking off the mask, and Dream was slowly moving up to clutch it with his hand.</p><p>He was clearly just as shocked as Wilbur was, it was easy to see in the way Dream looked at him. His eyes were laced with horrifying guilt. And then Wilbur was faced with the most horrifying truth he could imagine, he was staring straight into the face of his childhood. Staring into the face of the one he used to think he’d end up marrying, only to slowly reconcile that that face belonged to Dream.</p><p>“E-emerald?”</p><p>Wilbur felt the air around him grow colder, and he gripped onto his sword tighter. “What kind of sorcery is this? Must you taunt me like this?” With strength he wasn’t even aware he possessed, he began attacking Dream. Slashing wildly at the younger man, backing him up against the edge of the bridge. </p><p>All senses were lost to him and a mix of betrayal and anger clouded his mind, his shock was gone now. “How dare you? How dare you use this against me?!”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tubbo watched in horror as Dream’s mask fell away, getting rid of the only thing that hid his identity from Wilbur. When the mask slowly fell apart he gasped, shooting out from behind the tree, ignoring Sapnap’s calls for him.</p><p>His brother was in danger, one of the only people that seemed to care for him, was in danger, he would never let it slide. “DREAM! WATCH OUT!” Still he was left hopelessly watching Wilbur slash at Dream, too overwhelmed by everything to think properly. He felt his body freeze as blood splattered on the ground, a warm splatter of blood splashed across his cheek. A gasp escaped his lips, his eyes watching as Dream’s body slumped to the ground, his axe still in a defensive position in front of him.</p><p>Just then Sapnap emerged from behind the tree, an enraged yell echoing around them as he watched Dream’s body. “DREAM!” Wilbur’s blade still dripping blood right above him, taunting the two of them in their slowness.</p><p>Time seemed to come back to Tubbo as he rushed towards Dream, throwing his own body above his brother’s, staring up at Wilbur defiantly. He ignored the giant slash on Dream’s torso as best as he could, not caring as the warmth of his brothers blood slowly seeped into his own clothes. “Don’t you dare Wilbur, he’s injured enough, he doesn’t deserve this!”</p><p>While Tubbo was covering Dream’s body, Sapnap went ahead and charged at Wilbur, knocking the taller man to the ground before scrambling off of him as quickly as possible. “You hit him! You won’t get away with this! I don’t care who Dream used to be to you, you hit him!” It was obvious Sapnap wanted to physically lash out against Wilbur, but before he got the chance to do that he heard Dream groan. </p><p>That was all it took for Sapnap to walk over to him and Dream, the second Sapnap kneeled on the ground, Tubbo moved away. “We need to get him back Sap! He’s injured i-..” Tears slowly started streaming down his face as he watched Dream get lifted up, tucked safely against Sapnap’s chest.</p><p>“We’ll get him back to your house Tubbo, remember what i told you? We’re escorting him back now that he’s done, making sure he gets home safe! We’ll just pretend that he’s sleeping okay Tubbo? You can do that right? He’ll get better, Dream is stronger than this.” The smile and tone of Sapnap were forced, but they made Tubbo feel at ease anyway.</p><p>They were just going to make sure that his big brother got home safe, Bad and George will meet them with healing supplies, and within a week Dream will be right as rain. </p><p>“Let’s go Tubbo, we shouldn’t linger.” With that Sapnap walked into the forest, towards Fantasia, still cradling Dream. Tubbo ran after him not soon after, throwing one last glance at Wilbur before running off, he wasn’t mad at Wilbur, but he was disappointed that none of this had gone the way it should. In a perfect world Dream and Wilbur would’ve made up, they’d have let him and Tommy meet up, but he guessed he still had lots to learn.</p><p>Tommy stared at the retreating trio, Dream cradled close to Sapnap’s chest while the other two rushed back to Fantasia. But Dream’s face was still in the forefront of his mind, he knew that face, he had seen it before, he was certain of it. But where?</p><p>Then it clicked, Wilbur’s photograph. It always hung on Wilbur’s wall, and the general never, ever, elaborated on who it was. It was obvious in the way Wilbur hung around the graveyard that the person was dead, at least it seemed to be obvious, but maybe they weren’t right.</p><p>Because Tommy was pretty sure ghosts didn’t exist, and Dream resembled Wilbur’s beloved friend perfectly. He really needed to have talk with Wilbur.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>The second Wilbur hit the ground he realised what he’d done, the image of Dream laying bloodied on the floor swiftly changed to Emerald, a younger Dream, laying bloodied on the floor. He couldn’t believe it, after years of grieving, years of loneliness, he found Emerald again, only to realise he had been so close to him.</p><p>Nine years, he could’ve had Emerald, had Dream with him for nine whole years. Yet the other still seemed to escape him, for years upon years. His heart filled with ice slowly as he glanced towards the still bloodied spot left behind by his most desired person. Dream had never tried to kill Emerald, but he did.</p><p>
  <i>“He did... he’s lived in Fantasia his whole life, and as they told me, he died there too. But then the war broke out, and I couldn’t go back there, couldn’t visit his grave, so i made one here..”</i>
</p><p>Oh god, he had tried to kill Dream. If Tubbo and Sapnap hadn’t stood in his way he’d have had a body to fill Emerald’s empty grave with. Strangled laughter escaped his throat, resounding throughout the area as tears slid down his cheeks. </p><p>He couldn’t believe it, he finally had Emerald within reach and he managed to fuck it up so badly. His hands moved around, finding a solid place on the bridge before slowly pushing himself up, forcing himself into a sitting position, unaware of Tommy’s eyes digging into him, still processing what happened himself. </p><p>
  <i>“They wouldn’t make him a gravestone, i had to do it myself.”</i>
</p><p>Chocolate brown eyes scanned the area around him, Sapnap and Tubbo had long since taken off with Dream but that wasn’t what he was trying to find. Instead he reached for his abandoned grey beanie, forcing it over his head, covering half of his hair.</p><p>He lifted his hand up, gripping onto the bridge’s bannister as he pulled himself up. His head lost in words he told Tubbo, yet equally lost in fantasies of Dream, a life with Dream where nothing bad had ever happened to them. Where they had run off after the first words of a war, where they lived out their lives on an old and giant farm.</p><p>
  <i>“I just couldn’t look at you, I couldn’t look at you without wishing ... wishing you were someone else.”</i>
</p><p>A world where they could’ve adopted Tommy and Tubbo into the family in a whole different way, where their friends would come pay them a visit every weekend. And he could write and sing songs about Emerald for the rest of his days, a world where Dream would actually hear them, and praise him for them like he used to.</p><p>Thoughts kept flashing through his mind, and he casts a glance towards his bloodied diamond sword. Left on the wooden bridge, fallen when Sapnap tackled him to the ground.</p><p>
  <i>“I gave him his first sword... terrible gift for the shyest person you know... but he loved it. A strong diamond blade... much too big for his own body, i couldn’t find it again.”</i>
</p><p>A bitter chuckle escaped his mouth, and his pained gaze aimed towards the direction of Fantasia. “He forgot the sword... i thought he’d sworn to carry it forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p><p>Jschlatt and Techno will make their appearance eventually!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pyrrhic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur comes to terms with the revelation, Dream wakes up injured but bandaged, and new people join l’Manberg, kinda?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly reminder that this chapter isn’t meant to be long- it ties up some loose ends of Chapter 3! That's it, that's all. A real chapter will be out next month-ish</p><p>And this 'chapter' does focus more on thoughts- because those are important too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He leans down to grab the diamond sword, before stabbing the point of it into the wood of the bridge, using it to hold himself up. His chocolate brown eyes survey the ground once more, a shaky exhale leaving him when he spots a shard of diamond fallen to the bottom of the shallow river. It was hard to see with only the help of the moon, but to him it shone brighter than anything else, almost as brightly as Emerald's eyes, as Dream's eyes.</p><p>Tears filled his eyes again as Wilbur’s body started to shake, causing him to fall down to his knees again, the clatter of his sword hitting the ground loud and obnoxious. He gasps for air, shuffling closer to the edge of the bridge, reaching his hand into the river. His fingers wrapped around the shard, gripping it tightly before pulling his arm back to him. </p><p>Now that the shard was practically in his lap, he could easily see that it was indeed diamond. Oh god, he was sure it wasn’t there before, what was it? Did it belong to Dream? It must... it must belong to him right?</p><p>The thought of Dream shattered whatever composure he had left, after nine years of longing for Emerald, for Dream, wishing he were alive, he had left the other injured. The image of Dream’s chest slashed open still fresh in his mind, how could he, how fucking could he? Dream hadn't even fought back, of course he hadn't, Emerald had always been hesitant to fight him, even with training. Yet Wilbur had forced the other to defend himself against relentless attacks, which ultimately left him bleeding out on a bridge.</p><p>Another smaller part of his mind told him Dream deserved it, he had hidden himself away from Wilbur- no, no that wasn’t right. Emerald never had the ability to be that cruel, and while Dream was ruthless, he wasn’t cruel, he had given Tubbo a home when he couldn’t. There must’ve been a better explanation, any explanation at all, a reason Dream had kept himself away from Wilbur for so long.</p><p>But was that really true? His hands clenched around the diamond shard even tighter, ignoring how it cut into his palm. </p><p>Emerald- Dream had promised to run away with him years ago, whispering sweet words in his ear of places they could go, places there wouldn’t be a war. And he’s held onto those words for years, they were his only motivation when times had gotten tough.</p><p>The kindness of that Dream and the current Dream were hard to process, yet it wasn’t. It would take some work to think of Dream and Emerald as the same person, but if he was capable to get him in his life again he was willing to do absolutely anything. No matter how long it would take him.</p><p>All he needed to know was why, if Dream didn't want him around for nine years, then how much chance did he really have now? Why would Dream want to be around him now of all times?</p><p>Maybe someone had threatened him? Forcing him away from Wilbur for years? No that didn’t sound right. Realisation struck him slowly, his eyes widening by a small amount, as his lip wobbled awkwardly. He’d have to ask Dream wouldn’t he? He’d have to march into enemy territory, request to see one of their injured, all to ask why he never went to see him.</p><p>Promising himself he'd work on reuniting the thought of Dream as Emerald, didn't sound too scary before. Talking with him to better their relationship, running wildly through fields again, holding hands while walking through Fantasia. None of it sounded scary in thought, but the realisation that he'd physically have to do it scared him beyond belief.</p><p>The scorn Dream's eyes could possibly hold next time he'd see him terrified him.</p><p>His mind slowly started feeling fuzzier, his body tilting from side to side as he started losing his balance. His vision slowly grew dark as he felt his shoulder hit the wood of the bridge, his head following soon after. The last thing he was able to heard before he passed out was Tommy's frantic yell, before footsteps rushed towards him.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>A young bright eyed boy looked up at him, a smile on his face. The smile promised him the world and most importantly, a better future.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Dream’s eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful emerald green eyes as he stared blankly ahead, trying to remember where he was. His eyes landed upon Tubbo almost instantly, he young teenaged was sitting on a chair close to the bed, leaning with his torso ontop of the bed, clearly asleep. His first instinct was to move towards the boy, to slowly shuffle himself closer to his little brother, but he stopped instantly the second pain shot through his body.</p><p>Oh right, he forgot.</p><p>His gaze landed down on his torso, eyes instantly being met with stark white bandages wrapped all around his chest, blood peaking through, right above the wound. Nails started digging into his palms as he kept staring, this was his own fault. He should've known, he should've worn actual armour. But Wilbur had always been cautious with him, he couldn't blame himself for still thinking Wilbur wouldn't harm him, even if he didn't know who Dream actually was.</p><p>But that didn't ring true anymore, Wilbur actually knew now. He hoped the older man wasn't too mad at him, but by the way he behaved last time they saw each other he doubted it. He never meant to cause the other pain, he never meant for any of this to happen.</p><p>A slender hand slowly reached up to cover his face, ignoring the small bandages around his face, covering his nose tightly. "Wilbur..." the whisper filled the room, as tears started to flow freely from his eyes. </p><p>This all turned out so wrong, he never wanted Wilbur to find out like this. When Tubbo told him he arranged the meeting he was annoyed at first, but he understood. Tubbo was still young, he still believed everything could be fixed, that nothing was out of your control. Of course the world didn’t work that way, but if Tubbo wanted it to, he’d do his best to make sure it did.</p><p>He laid himself back down on the pillows in his bed, looking at Tubbo’s sleeping form, his eyes shining with fondness. He’d make sure things would work out with Wilbur, if not for them, then for Tubbo.</p><p>Anything for Tubbo, anything at all.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>The boy looked down at his bright eyed friends grave, tears brimming in his eyes and wounds on his hands. Roses lay scattered around, honouring the dead. </i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Schlatt grinned as he watched the walls of l'Manberg. slowly edge into his sight, after years and years of fighting l’Manberg had finally caved, and accepted his help. Which led him to where he was today, with his right hand man at his side and a diabolical plan on his mind. Sooner or later the city would be his, they needed him after all, without the weapons he provided they’d have most likely lost the war already.</p><p>His plan needed time of course, there were soldiers that would no doubt oppose his right to rule the city, but they could be taken care of. Anything could be taken care of with a little bit of money, nothing would be able to stand in his way.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>Two lost friends meet on opposing sides, one splatter of blood, and a reminder of old times. The promise of a better future whispered in his ear, his bright eyed boy was back.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing can properly put into words just how much i don’t like this chapter. Wilbur’s still heavily out of it and processing everything- we’ll see more on how he handles it next chapter</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cynosure.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur goes to Fantasia, so does Tommy? Oh no what’s happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A long awaited chapter!! And i mean i’ve been awaiting this :D</p><p>Also check this out! It’s Dream <a href="https://bekksforall.tumblr.com/post/630708587643158528/i-read-a-fanfic-on-ao3-called-inure-i-truly">fanart</a> inspired by inure!</p><p>Reminder that if you want frequent interactions with me and a few other writes then there’s a MCYT discord!! I post updates on Inure and sneak peaks on things i’m working on! So <a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap sighs, his head hanging low as he sits at the table, his hands pressed together, his whole body shivering. Bad was in the kitchen, cooking up some light breakfast while George was seated across from him, Tubbo no doubt upstairs with his brother, where he should be. “I told you George, this isn’t Tubbs’ fault! He didn’t know what was going to happen!”</p><p>“So you’re telling me, a seventeen year old, didn’t know what he was getting himself into? He isn’t a child Sapnap. He should’ve know his actions would have consequences! Whether or not he meant it Dream is fighting for his life upstairs, and l’Manberg’s general knows who he is now.” The words were harsh and cold, obviously George had been thinking it for a while, since they were precise too. </p><p>The corner of his lip pulled down at the George’s comment, “Call him by his name George! It’s Wilbur. You know Dream wou-“</p><p>“Dream can’t do anything right now Sapnap! And whose fault is that?!” George interrupted him quickly and sharply, taking his anger out on Sapnap instead of Tubbo. While he could understand George’s ferocity, he wasn’t there,</p><p>He didn’t see the way Tubbo shielded Dream’s body from Wilbur’s blade, he didn’t see the way Tubbo’s expression broke the second blood splattered on the ground, he didn’t hear the shiver of Tubbo’s voice as he begged Wilbur to stand down. He hadn’t been there, but Sapnap had been there, he had been there and he couldn’t do a thing.</p><p>With shaky breath he uttered what he needed to, he couldn’t let George do this, not to Dream’s little brother. “If you need someone to blame George, then blame me. But leave Tubbo out of it, he didn’t mean for any of this.”</p><p>Everyone held in their breath after Sapnap’s words, Bad stopped moving around in the kitchen, listening to their conversation with baited breath. While Sapnap stared George down, his intense eyes holding more guilt than he let show, unwilling to let himself fall down that rabbit hole. Wilbur had showed him what built up guilt did to a person, and it wasn’t pretty. He didn’t want to end up like that purely because he wasn’t able to save Dream in time, besides, the blond has been recovering, if only for a single evening. </p><p>“This isn’t your fault Sapnap, you weren’t the one who went to Wilbur and aggravated him were you? You didn’t taunt him with his one desire until he decided to injure Dream horribly.” George practically spat out Wilbur’s name, shaking furiously as he did so, standing up from the table. “He shouldn’t be here, we’ve all just gotten into trouble ever since Tubbo got here Sapnap, can’t you see? Dream is risking his life for him.”</p><p>All of the sudden Sapnap understood, George really didn’t understand one bit did he? He didn’t understand how it felt to care about someone so much you were ready to lay down your life for them.</p><p>He geared himself up for his next words, watering eyes staring directly at George, looking into those reflective glasses. “He loves Tubbo. The boy is practically his little brother, can’t you understand? Of course Dream was ready to do anything for him, he just wants to give Tubbo a brighter future.”</p><p>George’s scoff filled the air around them, echoing throughout Dream’s home. The rough sound of a chair scraping across a wooden floor followed soon after, as George turned away from him and stalked out the door. With one last “I’ll see Dream tomorrow.” He left the house, leaving him alone in the kitchen with Bad.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilbur was shaking as he stared into his mirror, bags under his eyes and his hair and absolute mess. After Tommy had dragged him back to l’Manberg, he was left alone in his room, ordered to be left alone once more. On days like these he’d always go to Emer-Dream’s grave, but it didn’t feel right to do so anymore, not when he knew the other was injured and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.</p><p>He walked over to his desk, his posture slumped and exhausted, as he dropped himself down into his chair. His gaze finding the ten year old picture of him and Dream, the younger’s even younger face staring back at him, emerald eyes piercing through him. </p><p>Slowly he reached out for the picture, clutching it in his hands as he stared at Dream’s younger face, likening it to how he currently looked, and a small smile grew on his face. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered, because Dream was still the same boy he had been years ago. Still the same kindhearted adventurer, but less quiet, more open, more confident, and it warmed his heart to see.</p><p>It made so much sense, of course Dream would take Tubbo into his home without question, of course he’d have supported the younger teen. Any doubt in his mind disappeared the second he started thinking clearly, everything started falling into place.</p><p>And all of the sudden Emerald had never left him, Dream had always been there, not close, but he’d always been there. </p><p>The decision was easier than it had any right to be, as Wilbur dropped the picture back down on his desk, forcing himself out of the chair and walking towards his bag. As quickly as possible he threw a bunch of clothes into his bag, followed by a bit of food and water, before he left his room in a rush, not even closing the door in his hurry.</p><p>He rushed past a stammering Tommy, he had no time to explain what he was doing, he had to get to Fantasia and he has to get there now, there was no time to waste. He let nine years go to waste already, he refused to waste anymore, if he wanted Dream he’d have to come get him.</p><p>The way to Fantasia wasn’t long, taking him a few hours at most, but the road was treacherous, the forest filled with monsters that could kill him easily, especially if you traveled during the night. Regardless, it was safe for him, his diamond sword could easily cut through any foe, and even... and even Dream.</p><p>Guilt filled his body again, but he brushed it off, he needed to see Dream, he could apologise to him afterwards, but for now he just needed to get through this.</p><p>Leaves rustled in the wind as Wilbur slowly approached Fantasia’s walls, they looked more threatening up close than they did from far away. The thought of Dream heavy on his mind, as panic tried to take over. He shoved it down furiously as his hands started to tremble, he couldn’t give in to fear now, not when he was so close.</p><p>“Open the gate. I wish to speak to Dream.”</p><p>Silence was cast throughout the guards on duty as they stared at Wilbur with shock, easily recognising him to be l’Manbergs general. He was just about to speak out again when a shorter brunette man shoved one of the guards aside, going straight for Wilbur until he stood in front of him. He recognised the man of course, on of Dream’s friends.</p><p>“You have done him enough harm Wilbur, or did you forget you cut the blade across his skin?” George’s face was ice cold a she spoke, glaring at Wilbur through the coloured glasses. “Why on earth would we let you in when we could throw you in the jail? You do not even deserve a trial, we all know what you di-“</p><p>Someone cleared their throat behind George, saving him from the wrath of the terrifying short man. “Let him in George... Dream would want to see him. I’m sure Tubbo would appreciate it too.” The warm voice was unfamiliar to him, but by the way George seemed to soften, there was something going on.</p><p>George stepped to the side begrudgingly, giving Wilbur access to Fantasia, and to Dream.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Unbeknownst to George and Sapnap, Tubbo had heard every word they were saying, and unbeknownst to all three, Dream had as well. The man stared down at his little brother, sobbing into his bed sheets, still sprawled over his bed. Slowly he snaked his hand towards Tubbo, stroking his fingers through the light brown hair, undoing the small braids as he went along.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault Tubbs... you didn’t know what would happen alright? You just... you just wanted Tommy with you again, and i understand that. They don’t know that yet, but i do, don’t let his words get to you.” Concern was clear in his voice as Dream wrapped his other arm around Tubbo’s shoulders, angling his body towards his little brother, wincing at the pain.</p><p>While George was his best friend, it was hard for him to understand emotions sometimes. Which was fine, Sapnap and him knew all about it, but with new people, like Tubbo? It got hard sometimes, but Dream would never hold it against his friend, he needed to process things too, he’d apologise to Tubbo when the time was right.</p><p>Sobs were the only thing to answer him, before he suddenly found himself with an arm full of Tubbo. “I never meant to! I’m sorr-“ the boy’s words were cut off immediately as Dream shushed him, holding his brother gently and hugging him close. </p><p>“Don’t. You don’t need to apologise to me, what you can do for me is go and meet Tommy down at the gates.” A smile crossed his features as he said the words, words he’s been wanting to tell Tubbo for hours, a little surprise to keep his little brother going. To get him out of this stuffy bedroom and into the city, to reunite him with his oldest friend.</p><p>While he knew he had a special place in Tubbo’s heart, like Tubbo did in his, the younger still saw Tommy as his best friend, no matter how he had changed. And Dream got that, he really did, he looked at Wilbur the same way, he still did, hidden behind a mask.</p><p>And that was something that would never change, he doubted it would change for Tubbo.</p><p>A confused noise escaped Tubbo’s mouth as he tried to look up at Dream, wanting to know what the older man was going on about. Patiently waiting for him to continue talking.</p><p>“I sent him a letter yesterday evening, Sapsap send it out for me, asking Tommy to come you this afternoon. I’d suggest you dress up Tubbs, i think i saw Tommy waiting already.” His voice remained soothing and calm, but the enthusiasm was clear in his voice.</p><p>He didn’t doubt the fact that Tommy would show up for a second, he would never miss a chance to meet up with Tubbo, especially now. And Tubbo’s answering sob proved him right a second time, Tubbo wanted this as much as Tommy did. </p><p>“Go on! Waiting around won’t get you ready! You look like a mess Tubbs.” Carefully he unwrapped his arms from around Tubbo, letting them fall back to his side as he rested against the headboard, staring at Tubbo with half lidded his. </p><p>The young teen bounded out of his arms, after tightening his arms, “Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Tubbo ran out of the room, going straight into his own, tearfully laughing as he went, not even trying to stay quiet for the people he still knew to be in the kitchen.</p><p>He was going to see his best friend, and nothing was going to stop him.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilbur stepped into the dimly lit room, staring at Dream. The younger man was resting against the headboard of his bed, hands folded neatly in his lap as he watched the outside world through a window. His long dirty blond hair was unbraided, falling across his shoulders and back, covering the bandages slightly, the bandages covering his entire chest. </p><p>The emerald green eyes he loved and adored weren’t watching him, but that did not make them any less beautiful, Dream was an utter sight to behold, even while at a low point, he was nothing short of beautiful. </p><p>A vision he was willing to burn into his mind and soul, a person he could write ballads about, knowing Dream would listen to each and every one of them. Knowing Dream used to adore him as much as he still adores him, hoping and wishing Dream still felt the same.</p><p>“You’re as beautiful as the day i lost you, you know that right?” The words seemed to roll off his tongue so naturally, as if they hadn’t been apart for years on end, as if the years of separation disappeared the second he stepped into the room.</p><p>A smile grew on his face as he heard the words, Dream’s voice echoing throughout the bedroom, filling the room and his heart, with warmth. “I should be saying that to you Dream i-... i’m so sorry.”</p><p>Soft wheezing laughter resonated through the room, and Dream finally turned his head towards him, his bandaged face looking like the gods themselves sculpted it. “And i forgive you... i forgave you yesterday Wilbur...” He almost melted into a puddle on the floor, god it was good to hear Dream say his name again. </p><p>Sauntering over to the bed, he sat down on the chair, previously occupied by Tubbo. “Why did you do it Dream? Why did you leave me alone? I needed you. I needed you so badly, i waited for you for nine years, and i finally got you. I couldn’t be happier but.. but why?” His eyes watered as he reached his hand out, gripping Dream’s tightly.</p><p>Dream’s eyes seemed pained too as they gazed directly at him, guilt as clear as the day. “I didn’t think you wanted me, not as i am now. You wanted your childhood friend back... but not me, what i was back then, all those years ago, before i joined this war we both hate.” He saw the other bite down on his lip harshly, as tears almost started rolling. </p><p>Of all the explanations he was expecting, this was never one of them. “How could i not want you? For nine years i’ve been longing for you, you’re still the same lovable adventurer you were Dream, still the same kind hearted soul i knew before.” He leaned forwards, letting his lips brush against Dream’s forehead, before pressing a tender kiss to the area.</p><p>“You’re as soft as the wind brushing past flowers, as sweet as the honey gifted to us by bees, as bright as gems sparkling in the sunlight, and as wild as the river rushing down into the ocean. You’re as precious as the last few rays of light before the evening falls, as beautiful as the stars on a clear night sky, and more loving than all of those combined. You my dear, are everything to me, and i could never ask for a better you.”</p><p>Hearing Dream sob, he rested his forehead against the other’s, his hands clutching onto Dream’s body as if he was afraid the other would disappear underneath his hands, taken away by fate itself. “I only wish i mean a fraction of what you mean to me, and i can live a happy man.”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>The last thing Tommy had expected, was a letter from Dream himself, the same man he had watched get hit unconscious by Wilbur, the very same evening he got the letter. But he’d been ecstatic when he saw the contents of the letter, he hadn’t seen Tubbo in so long and he was willing to risk it.</p><p>If Wilbur thought so highly of Dream, then he’d at least try to trust him a little more. What’s the worst that could happen? Tubbo wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, and Dream was injured, the man couldn’t do anything even if he tried his best!</p><p>It hadn’t taken him long to figure out who Dream was after all, it had been relatively easy to piece together. Although he couldn’t help but feel angry that Dream had never once gone to see Wilbur, he couldn’t blame him either, no matter how much it irritated to say him. He doubted Tubbo would like it either, he’d probably be bothered if he showed up just to insult his brother.</p><p>No, he should go there for Tubbo. It doesn’t matter who the messenger was, he could see Tubbo again, better than just peeking at him from the bushes. He’d get to hug his best friend, apologise to him, see where he lived now, and maybe, maybe he could find peace with Tubbo’s decision.</p><p>Just like Wilbur he readied himself to go to Fantasia, it would only take him a few hours to get there on foot, maybe less if he went on a hours, maybe he could bring his cows with him? No, most likely not, he didn’t want to accidentally injure one of them in the forest, he knows what could happen there.</p><p>Within the span of a few hours he found himself at the gates of Fantasia, it looked much more intimidating, he wondered how Tubbo managed to live here. His eyes scanned the area around him as he silently waited for Tubbo, glaring at the guards, he could already hear the scolding Wilbur would give him for coming here.</p><p>But he doesn’t care, he gets to cause mischief with his best buddy by going here, what better way to spend time than antagonise the townsfolk?</p><p>A shout of his name caught his attention and Tommy searched the crowd of people just inside the gates, a grin crossing his face as he spots Tubbo. He dashes through the guards assimilated at the gates, and headed straight for Tubbo, the soldiers too dazed by Wilbur’s earlier entrance to care much about the young teenager.</p><p>“Big T! I have so much to tell you! I can’t wait to tell you about what i heard from Wilbur- oh! We should do something here! Where do Dream’s friends live? We can’t prank him but we can prank them right? Get them back for being in a war against u-me!” His voice was loud, and beaming with excitement, god he couldn’t wait to joke around with Tubbo again.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Dream was still sobbing in Wilbur’s arms, as the other slowly started to stroke his hair, untangling it as he want, singing soft songs into his ear. Wilbur’s words still aimlessly floating around in his head, soothing every worry his brain could even hope to have. He gradually stopped crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks eventually stopping until all that was left was the water on his cheeks, and his puffy red eyes.</p><p>“I missed you so badly Wilbur, you don’t even know. I wanted to run to you so many times, it’s a true miracle that i didn’t.” His voice was still shaky, but at least he wasn’t sobbing anymore, and he took that in stride. Wilbur’s words had truly taken his breath away, and he couldn’t help but wish they’d never had this happen to them, that they had just ran away like they planned,</p><p>But then, then he wouldn’t know Sapnap, or George, or Bad, and especially Tubbo. He wouldn’t have been the same person he was today, wouldn’t be in the same place as he was now. At least he had Wilbur back now, as if the world wanted to watch him grow before letting him be with Wilbur again.</p><p>“I missed you too, every single day.” The words were simple but Dream knew exactly what he meant, he had heard Tubbo’s words, he knew Wilbur thought about him as much as he thought about Wilbur.</p><p>Emerald green eyes opened, staring directly into Wilbur’s chocolate brown eyes, their foreheads touching. The moment created a kind of intimacy he had been longing for for nearly a decade, and now that it was within his hands he never wanted to let go.</p><p>Warmth filled his heart as he kept on thinking, all the things he could do again, he’d be able to introduce Tubbo to Wilbur again, he’d finally be able to let the man meet his best friends. He’d be able to share the rest of his life with Wilbur, which was exactly what he intended to do. But for now they needed to talk, everything else could come later, for now they needed to rediscover each other.</p><p>“Why did you come here? Not that i don’t appreciate it... but why?” He could see the smile on Wilbur’s face, and he huffed quietly, waiting for the other to elaborate.</p><p>Wilbur started talking with an amused tone, as if everything was obvious to him. “I wanted to see you, and... talk with you again, there were so many things i planned to do but-... they all changed when I actually started talking.” He trailed off at the end, starting to sound more sheepish than anything, and Dream couldn’t help himself.</p><p>He leaned that extra little bit forwards, just closed enough for his lips to touch Wilbur’s, before pressing forwards until his lips were firmly on Wilbur’s. His arms slowly wrapping around the mans neck as he brought them both back down on the bed, before breaking the kiss, staring up at Wilbur with wide eyes.</p><p>Before the other had the chance to speak, wheezing laughter filled the room, as Dream started laughing at his own actions, only to find himself silenced by Wilbur’s lips. Talking would apparently be left for later, as the two gave into their wishes, just the two of them, in the moment.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>After dragging Tommy around for the whole day, Tubbo took him to his house, finally, showing off the place he’d been living in ever since he left l’Manberg, and action he still can’t find himself to regret. “When i first got here, i walked straight past his house! Look at it, it doesn’t look like his at all does it?” He smiles brightly as he guides Tommy into the modest house, sparkling with pride as he watches Tommy take it all in.</p><p>Ever since he moved in the house has been changing bit by bit, gaining more of Tubbo’s influence. Mostly shown by the bees and moobloom out in the backyard, given to him by Punz and Dream respectively.</p><p>Bad and Sapnap has left the house shortly after George had stormed out, so the teens has the place all to themselves, well, except for Dream up in his bedroom, but his brother should be sleeping.</p><p>“We can visit Dream upstairs? But I don’t think we should be too loud... he’s still recovering and Bad told me to be quiet around him so he could sleep!” Tubbo dropped some of the bags he got from the market onto the couch in their nicely decorated living room, before dropping himself down on the couch. A soft happy smile on his face, he was proud to show Tommy his home, and his city.</p><p>“Show me where the big man sleeps! He won’t mind me being here right? He’s the one that invited me he should’ve been prepared better!” His voice was giddy, still hyper from his visit to Tubbo, all of those pretty market stands, and better yet, all the mischief he could cause!</p><p>Immediately a hand snaked around his arm and pulled him back up, and he was met with Tommy’s grinning face. “You really want to see where Dream sleeps? Alright... just be quiet! I’m putting muffins on the line for you!”</p><p>As quietly as possible, Tubbo moved towards the stairs with Tommy in tow, until they slowly started ascending upwards, trying to prevent the steps from creaking. “He looks worse than he actually is... i promise.” He looks down at his feet as he says it, unaware of who he’s trying to convince, himself or Tommy?</p><p>Tommy probably couldn’t care less about how injured Dream was or wasn’t, but Tubbo was still struggling with the guilt. No matter how many times Sapnap or Dream said it, George’s words still lingered.</p><p>“Down the hallway, it’s the green door.” His voice was a bare whisper when they reached the upstairs, unwilling to wake up his big brother. His steps were as light as those of a mouse as he advanced towards the door, looking back over his shoulder to check if Tommy was following every now and then.</p><p>His hands found the door handle, and he found himself studying the chipped green paint, hesitating before turning the handle and opening the door. The sight that greeted them shocked them both, as the silently watched the two figures in the room.</p><p>Dream sleeping in his bed like Tubbo knew he would be, and sleeping draped on top of him was Wilbur, holding onto Dream’s hand tightly, as if nothing could ever break them apart. Before Tommy could even open his mouth, he closed the door, turning around to look at Tommy, before motioning for him to leave again.</p><p>He didn’t want to disturb the pair, this was what he wanted to happen after all, right? He got to see Tommy again, and Dream got to talk to Wilbur. His brother was right, it all works out in the end.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>George had made his choice, he had dug his grave so to speak. And with a heavy heart, he made his way towards l’Manberg, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks as he glanced towards Fantasia one last time. </p><p>Who knows what Schlatt would do to his beloved home city the second he took over l’Manberg, he needed to be there. But he knew Sapnap and Dream would never let him go, so while the younger man was still injured, he has snuck out of the city. </p><p>It doesn’t matter that he fought with Sapnap earlier that day, he loved the other man, he couldn’t let Schlatt hurt him. And Dream was his best friend, he was already hurt, because of Tubbo, he wouldn’t let anything else happen to him.</p><p>He watched as walls came into sight, the tears on his cheeks drying up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yell at me in the comments! I promise i’ll reply to them soon, i just haven’t been in the right place to do so if it makes sense?</p><p>Funfact, this is the fluff chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miraculous.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream, Tubbo and Wilbur bond, but things are heating up in l’Manberg.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so my meant to be fluff chapter didn’t work as intended so here we go!</p><p>Song lyrics used in this chapter are from ‘Hello My Old Heart’ by The Oh Hellos! I in no way take credit for the lyrics, and you should check their song out!</p><p>AND IT’S OUT SO FAST BECAUSE I LOST A BET NO WAY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN.</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few rays of sunlight were already shining through the window, down onto the bed, where two people were curled up into each other, holding onto each other for dear life. Wilbur woke first, his arms still wrapped around Dream, during the night they had moved, and he had found himself in the bed along with the younger man.</p><p>Wilbur stared down at Dream’s sleeping figure quietly, his eyes tracing the faint scar going up the bridge of Dream’s nose, looking at the faint scars on his left cheek, mixing with his freckles. His long blond hair covering the pillow, fanning out from around Dream. </p><p>Slowly he started humming a tone his lover would no doubt remember, soft and quiet to make sure he doesn’t wake up to harsh noises. He opened his mouth to start singing, eyes glued to Dream. “Hello my old heart, how have you been?”</p><p>A smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he reached out to gently brush Dream’s hair behind his ear, “Are you you still here inside my chest? I’ve been so worried, you’ve been so still. Barely beating at all.” The last time he sang this song must’ve been a few days ago, but his heart is warmer than it’s ever been at every word that leaves his lips.</p><p>“Oh, oh, don’t leave me here alone, don’t tell me that we’ve grown for having loved a little while. Oh, oh, i don’t wanna be alone, i wanna find a home, and i wanna share it with you.” Fond memories of their ramblings came to mind, their wish on running away still sticking with him after nine years.</p><p>“Hello my old heart, it’s been so long, since i’ve given you away.” His hand brushes over the scars, regret making his heart heavier, guilt weighing on his mind. “And everyday, i add another stone. To the walls i built around you, to keep you safe.”</p><p>The sight of Dream keeps him singing, bringing out all feelings in his heart. “Oh, oh, don’t leave me here alone, don’t tell me that we’ve grown for having loved a little while. Oh, oh, i don’t wanna be alone, i wanna find a home, and i wanna share it with you.” </p><p>“Hello my old heart, how have you been?” He leaned closer to Dream, voice quieting as he did so, grateful to have him so close again. “How is it being locked away? Don’t you worry, in there, you’re safe.” Even closer now, close enough for his nose to hit Dream’s cheek, his voice a bare whisper. “And it’s true, you’ll never beat, but you’ll never break.”</p><p>His lips met the soft skin of Dream’s cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to the man’s face, before leaning back with a satisfied smile, his eyes looking just a little less tired than usual. A soft chuckle escapes his lips when he sees emerald green eyes peeking open, staring directly at him. Of course the lovely idiot would pretend to be asleep.</p><p>“You were pretending weren’t you? To be asleep?” </p><p>A soft wheeze was the only thing to answer him, but it was all he needed to get his answer. And he suddenly started laughing himself, wrapping his arms around Dream again and drawing him closer to his own body. Dream let himself be pulled in easily, resting his head against Wilbur’s chest as he stared up into Wilbur’s eyes.</p><p>Wilbur hummed softly, staring down at him as well. “You’re silly, you know what? You don’t have to fake sleeping just to hear me sing. For you i’ll sing any second of the day, i’ll write you songs, i’ll tell you stories. You just need to say the word.” His only reply was a soft kiss pressed to his throat, which pulled a delighted laugh from his throat.</p><p>“We should head down to make breakfast, i’m sure Tubbo would appreciate it.” With that Dream tried to sit up, eventually getting helped by Wilbur, until they were both seated at the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Are you allowed to be out of bed?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Alright.” With those simple words Wilbur carefully helped his lover out of bed, supporting him as they walked down the stairs, putting as little strain on the wounds as he could. </p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>The road is cold and unwelcoming as the traitor friend made his way towards the enemy, turning his backs on friend and family.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>To say Tommy was happy as he made his way back to l’Manberg was an understatement, the boy was overjoyed, over the moon. One day with Tubbo managed to lift his spirits higher than they’ve been in a while, and he felt carefree as he made his way back..</p><p>However nothing could’ve prepared him when he met Fundy and Eret at the gates, both of them looking at him with wide eyes. “Tommy! Where have you been?” Eret’s voice broke the silence first as the man walked over to him, “Wilbur’s gone missing, we haven’t seen him since yesterday, do you know where he is?”</p><p>Eret’s tone of voice was calm and understanding, as Fundy stared at him with his arms crossed, orange hair looking like fire. “He’s....” he trailed off, unsure of what to tell the two, would Wilbur want him to tell the truth?</p><p>The memory of Wilbur embracing Dream in his sleep resurfaced in his mind, as he made his decision, Wilbur would want his privacy.</p><p>“He’s out hunting in the woods again... trying to find the best ways to break into Fantasia!” He said it with his usual cocky smile, and Eret seemed to buy it instantly, nodding his head. Wilbur was obsessed with the war after all, trying to find the best ways to attack, but Fundy didn’t look at all convinced by his words.</p><p>The orange haired man walked towards him, stopping right in front of him, a skeptical look on his face. “Wilbur wouldn’t need to, he knows Fantasia better than any of us could ever hope to, better than Tubbo probably!” </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Everything seemed to go still at Fundy’s words, even Eret looked surprised, and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. “H-how are you so sure about that Fundy?” How could he forget, Wilbur was his brother, of course he’d know about Dream.</p><p>Fundy’s eyes usually sparkled with a specific kind of mischievousness, but now they were just hardened by pain, any trace of trickery gone. “His best friend, he was from Fantasia. He’s dead now but... Wilbur went to visit him almost daily, they didn’t go a week without seeing each other. Wilbur knows Fantasia like the back of his hand, city structure doesn’t just change Tommy.”</p><p>A sharp inhale drew Tommy’s attention back at Eret, only to see him already looking at him, and with Fundy’s eyes on him as well he felt put on the spot. Prying eyes waiting for him to make his next move, his next comment. “He... he is with Emeral-“</p><p>“HE DIED?!” Fundy’s sharp yell cut him off, and Tommy felt himself sink into the floor, hoping the earth would swallow him up. Before he could say anything Eret walked towards Fundy, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder, “He didn’t die, did he Tommy? You would’ve said if he did.” </p><p>He nodded frantically, looking at Fundy as he did so. “Yes! I-... turns out Emerald’s been alive all along! Bizarre right?” Tommy realised that the only way he’d get out of this was the truth, Wilbur wouldn’t be too mad right? Right?</p><p>All of the sudden there was silence, it turned so quiet you could hear a pin drop, as Eret and Fundy stared at him with wide eyes. Eret with pure surprise yet confusion, he had no clue what was going on but by the way the others reacted it was clear something big was going on. Fundy however looked absolutely devastated, his eyes wide and hurt as he stared at Tommy.</p><p>“He’s... he’s what?” His voice sounded vulnerable, much more vulnerable than Tommy has ever heard before, and he almost felt bad. “He’s alive Fundy, and Wilbur is back in Fantasia with him. That’s what he’s doing, making out with his long lost boyfriend.”</p><p>His half assed joke didn’t lighten the mood at all, leaving Eret even more confused than he already was, and Fundy still absolutely devastated. “Who is he then? The boy Wilbur ran off with?” It was Eret who spoke up this time, asking the question both him and Fundy wanted to know. </p><p>“It”s... it’s Dream guys.”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>The traitor friend stares down at his home, high up on the walls of his used to be enemies. His friends would find out soon, they’d find him missing, unaware of where he now was.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tubbo hadn’t expected to see Dream down in the kitchen this morning, after all, Wilbur had decided to spend the night at their house, he’d have preferred to sleep in right? Plus he was injured for gods sake, the man shouldn’t be up and about. But lo and behold, Dream proved him wrong.</p><p>The sight of his older brother in the kitchen making breakfast wasn’t new to him, his long dirty blond hair loose, and flowing down his back wasn’t new either. But the sight of Wilbur next to him made him stop in his tracks, unlike the war uniform he usually saw the general in, his clothes were frighteningly mundane. </p><p>Dressed in regular brown pants accompanied with a white pirate shirt, was Wilbur. And it was the weirdest sight Tubbo had seen in a long time, and his brother is best friends with Sapnap. “I-... goodmorning?” </p><p>Just like that he drew Dream and Wilbur’s attention away from each other, to himself. Dream responded almost instantly, putting his spatula down and opening his arms, silently beckoning for a hug. He walked over to Dream immediately, letting his brother wrap him in a hug as he silently looked at the eggs cooking on the stove. </p><p>“Morning Tubbs, breakfast is almost ready... why don’t you go sit down at the table yeah? Wilbur got the table set already, all you need to do is pick something to drink.” Dream placed a kiss on the crown of Tubbo’s head before letting him go again, stirring the eggs around, not wanting them to burn.</p><p>“Dream you aren’t even supposed to be up by now! Bad said this evening at the earliest!” Instead of answering his brother merely turned around and pushed Tubbo towards the table, while Wilbur stared at Dream with wide eyes, before erupting into a bunch of giggles, and shaking his head.</p><p>Giggles? Wilbur laughing? It took him off guard to say the least, but he gave into his older brothers wish and sat down at the table, watching the two in the kitchen.</p><p>He watched Dream pile the eggs onto three different plates, accompanying the rest of the breakfast, before Wilbur carried all three plates to the table. Dream walked next to him, before sitting himself down at the table, waiting for Wilbur to out the plates down before sitting down as well.</p><p>“So... how did you guys sleep?”</p><p>The question was stammered out awkwardly, and he kept looking at Wilbur, he looked so different than he usually did. However unlike the Wilbur who ignored him, this Wilbur just smiled at him. “We slept fine, how about you Tubbo?” Dream stayed suspiciously quiet, looking down a his food and eating silently, usually he’d complain about Tubbo’s moobloom but now he wasn’t saying a word.</p><p>“I uh.. i slept fine. Same as always...” he stayed quiet for a bit, the silence was suspiciously nice. “I’m going out pumpkin picking with Sapnap today, he wanted to cheer me up, said pumpkins were in season now...”</p><p>Once again Wilbur was the one to answer him, “That sounds fun Tubbo, how long will you be gone? Dream and i will be staying here for a bit before i go back to l’Manberg.” The conversation flowed naturally, as if Wilbur always spoke to Tubbo like this. Maybe he just never had the time to do things like that before, but it sure seemed to be changing.</p><p>He reached for his glass, drinking before answering, “Until the afternoon i think, Sap said Bad wanted some pumpkins for the pumpkin pie! Dream we should go there for dinner, i’m sure Bad wouldn’t mind... and Wilbur you can come if you’re still here by dinner?” The offer was tentative, but it seemed to catch Wilbur by surprise just as much as it did him.</p><p>Dream on the other hand looked proud, grinning at both him and Wilbur, clearly waiting for the elder to reply. “I-.. i’m sure they don’t mind if i stay a bit longer, I don’t see why not!”</p><p>And for once Tubbo felt happy to be around Wilbur, a relaxed smile on his face as they continued eating breakfast, their plans for the day made.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>The power hungry man stands in front of the traitor friend, urging him to seal their deal, and write his signature. His home’s safety in exchange for his help, his friend’s safety in exchange for everything.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Schlatt would not call himself an evil man, more ambitious than anything. What good was a city when it wasn’t willing to work for you after all? But he was ruthless when it came to his competition, and his singular competition was none other than Wilbur Soot, l’Manbergs very own general.</p><p>The issue was, that no on had seen him since yesterday, not even the little boy that was always with him was seen. Which logically left him with one thing to do, ransack his room. He was in luck that Wilbur’s room wasn’t big at all, however the man in question seemed to have left in quite a hurry, clothes strewn around the room and his bed unmade. </p><p>That didn’t stop him from walking around and rummaging through his stuff however.</p><p>One of the first things he found was a notebook, which when opened, revealed a bunch of finished and half written poems, all seeming to feature emeralds. It was tossed to the side quickly, in favour of a bunch of letters. If anything could help him locate Wilbur it would be letters right? Wrong. </p><p>All of the letters were either about the war of letters to his family, nothing else interesting to be found in them. Until he found a half finished letter addressed to the general’s brother, mentioning the name Emerald several times, enough times for it to pique his interest.</p><p>A second name caught his attention, Tubbo. While he doubted he could get a word out of the general or his brother, the unfamiliar name would be a wildcard. But something in him told him it was worth the time to try it anyway, it could lead to great things if he figured out Wilbur’s weakness so early on.</p><p>He could gain control of l’Manberg, and kick Wilbur out once and for all, along with anyone who dares speak out against it. They would understand the power he held.</p><p>Putting the letter down, he moves on, memorising the name Tubbo as he kelt searching. Searching the desk until a small picture catches his attention, one of the boys in the picture was obviously a younger Wilbur, staring back at him with a happy smile. Right next to him was an unfamiliarity blond, staring at him with green eyes.</p><p>Compelled to keep looking at the photo, he sat down in the desk chair, putting all his focus into the photo of Wilbur and the stranger. Carefully he held onto the top of the picture, with both of his hands, before moving one of his hands downwards, ripping the picture in two.</p><p>Wilbur’s half of the photo fell down to the ground slowly, until it lay there, forgotten. While the green eyed stranger’s half stayed in his hands, this could be the blackmail he needs on Wilbur couldn’t it? He just needs to find out who the boy was, the picture was old, surely the boy was a man now.</p><p>It wasn’t that hard to find men around here, especially not ones with blond hair and green eyes, if anything, he should be able to find him within a day. His lips curled up in a smirk, he was closer to taking over l’Manberg than he’d ever been.</p><p>He pocketed the picture half, before getting out of the chair, and heading to the door.  Before he left, he turned around, looking at the room once more. </p><p>“Checkmate Wilbur Soot.”</p><p>With that he left the room, leaving Wilbur’s torn half on the ground.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>The forest is cold as the traitor friend walks through, luring his prey towards him. Anything for the safety of his friends, no matter how much it had to hurt.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilbur wasn’t ready, he was absolutely not ready. But as the day slowly turned into evening, he knew he had to anyway. Tubbo had invited him after all, it was already hard to say no to the boy when under pressure of war, but it was worse when it was done so casually, with so much hesitation.</p><p>He looked at the door, Bad’s door, Dream and Tubbo right next to him, waiting for Wilbur to open the door. And he did, the door flung open with a creaking sound, revealing a nicely decorated living room.</p><p>Bad showed up at the door almost immediately, and ushered all three of them in. “Sapnap is already at the table! George said he wasn’t going to come yesterday, i think he’s still cooling down-“ Bad looked at Dream with a glare, silently shaking his head as you manoeuvred the younger man to the table.</p><p>“Sit down you muffinhead! What did i tell you? You shouldn’t be up and about, Tubbo how long has he been walking around?” His voice was stern but Bad had immediately gone off to grab Dream a blanket, throwing it over the younger’s lap. Without even needing an answer he kept talking “He’s been walking around since breakfast hasn’t he? Really Dream! Be more careful!”</p><p>While listening to the older man talk, Wilbur sat down next to Dream, his hand finding his lovers’. The lack of reaction from Sapnap and Bad was weird, but he assumed Dream already handled it, and that they would most likely be after him when they managed to catch him alone.</p><p>“Bad! Didn’t you bring us here for pumpkin pie? Dream will learn his lesson when the pain hits!” Sapnap’s voice was refreshing, the man had saved him at the gate after all, he was the only reason they let him into the city.</p><p>With several quiet complaints Bad headed to the kitchen, coming back with a still steaming pumpkin pie in his hands. Walking over to the table, and putting the pumpkin pie down before sitting down as well. </p><p>The room was filled with amicable chatter as Bad cut the pie into several slices, putting them all on plates one for one and handing them out. Sneaking an extra large piece onto Tubbo’s plate without even blinking an eye.</p><p>“So... Wilbur, how long are you staying?” Sapnap’s question was awkward but he couldn’t blame him, it must be awkward to speak to someone you used to fight against viciously. </p><p>But nonetheless, it was an easy question to answer. “Not too long, i’m leaving this evening actually, I can’t keep my own city waiting for too long.” He tightened his hold on Dream’s hand, feeling the other squeeze back.</p><p>“Really? You could stay you know... Tubbo ended up staying.” It was Dream who spoke up this time, and Wilbur turned his head to the side, watching Dream. He studied the other’s face for a while, a smile slowly crossing his face as indulgent thoughts crossed his mind.</p><p>He opened his mouth, and words he couldn’t mean more if he tried left his lips. “You know... I actually wouldn’t mind staying if it meant i could be with you.”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>The traitor friend would never have the reassurance of friends after what he’ll do, but their safety was more important. It had to happen this way, they’ll see.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>George stared Schlatt down, his mouth pulled down into a frown. He was seated from across the man in a office he doubted the man deserved, but he had it nonetheless. While Schlatt had already accepted his help in exchange for Fantasia’s safety, the bargaining was continued.</p><p>The safety of a city was different than the safety of his friends, of his family. He refused for Dream or Sapnap to get injured in whatever Schlatt was about to do, Dream had already been injured by someone from l’Manberg and he’d be damned if he let it happen again.</p><p>Especially not to Sapnap, he betrayed them both, but there was no other way. He needed their safety promised in black and white, all he needed to do was sweeten the deal for Schlatt.</p><p>But what could he do? What did he have access to that Schlatt didn’t, something that would interest him, make him agree to the deal? </p><p>They would be so angry at him for this, but he needed to do it. It was the only way fo make Schlatt agree to his offer. It didn’t matter how much their hearts would break, at least he’d have their safety, they wouldn’t be hurt again.</p><p>“I can offer you a boy called Tubbo, he comes from l’Manberg but is seeking refuge in my city, i could bring him to you.” The offer seemed to have more impact on Schlatt than he thought it would, and he could immediately see the man lean forwards, interest piqued. </p><p>“It’s a deal, the boy for their safety.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Contumacious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit goes down. I can’t even explain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for torture, skip the Eret bit if you aren’t into it.</p><p>Props to perpetual_danger for writing a bit of this chapter! The beginning part of the Schlatt and Wilbur meeting! As well as beta reading for me! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was quiet as Wilbur made his way back, once again dressed in his war uniform. It was a stark difference from the way he was dressed yesterday, Yesterday he was Wilbur, a man free from burden, and now he was General Soot, responsible for leading a war against his lover. Ruaetyel bless him.</p><p>Tall walls greeted him as he met the guards at the gate, giving them a quick nod before they let him in. The cold stone of l’Manberg far more unwelcoming than he remembers, at least until a shock of orange invaded his field of sight, Fundy.</p><p>A warm smile grew on his face, and he saw Fundy’s face twist in pain while everyone just looked at him with a hint of concern, everyone reeling at the change of expression. But he was rooted on the spot at the expression on Fundy’s face, the ginger looking damn near devastated.</p><p>“You didn’t even take the time to tell me, why didn’t you tell me?” The younger walked towards him, his arms crossed and a petulant look on his face. “You’re not the only one who cared for him, you know? Some of us just know how to move on with their lives.” He didn’t even need to ask who his brother was talking about, as an expression guilt crossed his face.</p><p>His answer was clear in his mind, but it was hard to confess, but Fundy deserved to know. “I wanted to keep him to myself, just for a little while, i wanted- needed to talk to him myself.” The expression on Fundy’s face didn’t change one bit, but at least his eyes seemed more understanding.</p><p>“Next time you run off Wilbur, i want you to bring me along, I haven’t seen Dream in a long while either, i thought he was dead as well.” Fundy’s eyes seemed to bore into him, making him feel worse than he already did, his happy mood from seeing Dream gone within seconds.</p><p>It should’ve surprised him that Fundy already know who Emerald was, but he didn’t let it show, choosing to nod instead. “Alright, i’ll take you along to meet him. You can meet his friends too, and see Tubbo again... he really changed you now?”</p><p>Whether he was talking about Tubbo or Dream was uncertain, even to him, but maybe, maybe he just meant them both. And it seemed that Fundy got it, his expression slowly relaxing into something more welcoming, “Alright... Tubbo’s doing well then? Dream too? Is he just as pretty as he was years ago?”</p><p>A cheeky smile grew across Fundy’s face, and Wilbur felt himself sigh, of course that would be the first question he asked. With a roll of his eyes he answered his brother, “Alright. Tubbo’s doing great, he’s being taken care of... better than we could’ve done for him. And yeah, he is still very pretty Fundy.” He was used to his younger brothers’ words, in fact, they were nice to hear again, it felt like the world was truly alright again.</p><p>“But you can see him soon, i’m going to meet him tonight again, you can come along with me if you want, as long as you don’t harass him. He’s still injured.” He immediately saw Fundy’s eyes shoot wide open, staring at him in confusion, and he realised he’d just dug his own grave. </p><p>The question is apparent but Fundy asks it anyway, “What do you mean he’s injured? What happened?” And just like that he was once again put on the spot by Fundy, this time his concerned eyes pinned him to the spot, instead of a purely devastated expression.</p><p>“Listen Fundy i didn’t mean to i-“ he goes quiet as he watches understanding dawn on his brother’s face, “-It was an accident.. i didn’t know it was him alright?” They both turned quiet, and Fundy just seemed to nod, silently watching him, the corner of his mouth turned down in a displeased frown. It was clear to him what his brother was thinking without him needing to ask, the expression on his face already said it all.</p><p>“I’m going to Fantasia Wil. I need to speak to him.” That was all his brother said, before turning around and rushing towards the gates, intent on rushing to meet his old childhood friend. Not even stopping to say goodbye to the guards, nothing was going to stop him now.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>It was early morning when George snuck back into Fantasia, the guards letting him in without question as soon as he said he just went out on a hunt. Little did they know the hunt would continue on in Fantasia. Dream’s house was easy to find, the fact that it wasn’t to Tubbo made him laugh, he shouldn’t be around them and yet he was anyway. </p><p>Ways to trick the young boy away from Fantasia were running through his mind, it’d be easy to convince Dream, the man was too trusting for his own good. But Tubbo on the other hand, how could he convince that insolent boy that coming with him was a good idea?</p><p>Even he wasn’t blind to the fact that Tubbo favoured Sapnap over him, which led him to believe bribing and manipulating the boy were his best options. Dream wouldn’t bat an eye if he said he wanted to show Tubbo a herd of mooblooms, on the contrary the sentimental fool would be overjoyed at the thought.</p><p>He’d most likely let them outside the whole day, no one would suspect anything until it was too late. He wouldn’t need to worry about Dream following them either, the man was too injured to be let outside of Fantasia, he’d be safe inside the walls of their city, where he belongs. Sapnap on the other hand could follow them, but he’d be meeting Quackity in the woods with Tubbo so it shouldn’t pose an issue.</p><p>Besides, Sapnap would most likely be spending time with Bad anyway, even when George was still around he was how often the two friends spend their time together. Maybe he should get rid of Bad next, it would be easier than with Tubbo, a simple strike of his knife. </p><p>No... that would upset Sapnap and Dream even more. Just getting rid of Tubbo was good enough for now. Eventually he could take things further, but for now he’d keep it to Tubbo, he can’t take it too far, it would be too ambitious.</p><p>He was nearing Dream’s house, a sick grin slowly crossing his face as he opened the door, stepping inside immediately. He didn’t need to knock, he was too familiar with Dream that it just wasn’t needed anymore.</p><p>Conveniently, Tubbo was right there, sitting on the couch with Patches on his lap, purring her little heart out. And he felt annoyance immediately well up in him, how dare he. He feigned a fake smile, looking at Tubbo with his apathetic eyes.</p><p>“Tubbo, i have something to show you, i found a herd of mooblooms in the sunflower valley.” His words were sickly sweet, perfect to lure Tubbo into a trap, and he saw the fruits of his labour immediately, watching on with a satisfied smile.</p><p>Those words immediately caught Tubbo’s attention, and the young boy seemed to perk up, looking directly at him. “Really? Can you show me?” The boy carefully removed patches from his lap the second George nodded, jumping up from the couch and towards George.</p><p>“Show me! Please show me!” The excitement was clear on his face, his eyes shining with happiness, it was almost enough to make him change his mind, but not enough.</p><p>That’s how he ended up leading Tubbo towards the woods, slowly going towards Manberg where he’s entirely sure Quackity was waiting for him. It wouldn’t be too much time until Tubbo was inside of their walls, where he should be.  Where Schlatt could do whatever he wanted to do, whatever he had planned to get power in Manberg.</p><p>And he’d be away from Dream and Sapnap. Unable to steal their attention, he wouldn’t be able to meddle with them anymore, everything could be like it used to be.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Dream knew he second he stepped foot outside of the city, that it wouldn’t end well, and he was absolutely right. It wasn’t something that could be objectively bad either, this was a strange man standing right in front of him levels of horrible. His face was covered by his well worn porcelain mask and he’s pretty sure it was the only reason he managed to stay this calm.</p><p>“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” The man looked strangely familiar, but he refused to comment on it, refusing to even let his mind continue thinking about it. “You should head back to whatever city you’re from, it isn’t safe out here, not at night, there’s too many mobs walking around here.” His words seemed to have little impact on the man who just stared at him blankly.</p><p>The man spoke up with a loud voice that resonated through the trees, for sure drawing the attention of all kinds of mobs. “I am looking for someone, i only have their picture... but it’s important.” A hint of nostalgia caught his attention, and Dream just nodded his head, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to run away.</p><p>“Alright, uh... show me the picture?” An awkward smile formed on his face, hidden by his trusty mask. All the man did was nod, before reaching into his breast pocket. Dream took that time to study the man closer, it looked like someone he had most definitely seen before, but he couldn’t place when.</p><p>Nonetheless, nostalgia seemed to overtake his mind with a simple look at the man, and time seemed to slow down. The man was in the process of showing him the picture when he heard it, the sound of twigs breaking and leaves crackling. It caught his attention immediately, and the man’s as well. </p><p>From the bushes, two figures clad in netherite armour jumped out from behind the bushes, running between him and the stranger. One of them aiming a crossbow directly at the stranger while the second figure was turned towards him, face covered by a helmet.</p><p>The man took of his helmet, and all of the sudden his eyes were met by the sight of Wilbur’s younger brother, Fundy. The ginger haired man had grown taller when he last saw him, brown eyes pinning him to the spot. He looked at him with more concern than he was used to, decked out entirely in netherite armour.</p><p>“F-fundy?” He stuttered out the man’s name, watching a smile grow on the gingers’ face. “Dream! Oh thank god you’re alright, when we saw Schlatt i got so worried.” He felt hands clutch the side of his neck, Fundy’s hands, steadying him on the ground as he looked into worried brown eyes.</p><p>The name shook him to his core, and he looked at Fundy with wide eyes, hidden behind the porcelain of his mask. “Schlatt? What do you mean Schlatt?” He recognised that name, but how?  His father had left Fantasia, and he had never returned back, why does he show up now of all times? How was he even supposed to talk to him?</p><p>Fundy let out a sigh, drawing Dream’s attention back to him, “Relax beautiful, Techno and i are here for you, and we’re taking you back to your house. Wilbur said you were injured, what are you doing out here? Not as smart as you are pretty huh?” A charming smile crossed Fundy’s face, easing the worst of his worries as well.</p><p>The familiarity even caused him to let out a soft wheeze, which just caused Fundy to smile even wider. “Alright, i’m bringing you home now okay? No need to stay in this forest.” </p><p>Dream felt his arm being flung over Fundy’s shoulder as the younger man took on both of their weight’s, steadying himself on the forest floor. Fundy looks over his shoulder at Techno, the pink haired man still keeping Schlatt at bay, “Keep him occupied Techno! The second he flees you need to meet back up with me... you can terrorise him after i get Dream to safety.” </p><p>The words seemed to roll of his tongue easily, and Dream felt himself smile at how much his lovers’ brother had changed over the years, growing up into a better man than he could’ve envisioned.</p><p>“Funny how this is the first time we’ve met in such a long time Fundy, it’s great to see you again.” A slow smile overtook his face, and he forgot all about Schlatt at the prospect of talking to Fundy again, the ginger haired man taking up all his attention as they hobbled back to Fantasia.</p><p>Unaware of everything that was going on.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Schlatt walked into the room, a devious smile on his face as he looked at the man down on the floor, “Wilbur Soot. The General of L’Manberg, a city falling apart to its knees.” He circled Wilbur like a predator, pinning him in place, the air surrounding them felt thick, like fog, suffocating Wilbur’s lungs.</p><p>“What do you want, Schlatt? If you want power, just run your campaign. Kidnapping one of the only people in power is a bad way to go about it, especially if you love democracy so much.” Wilbur was on his knees in the small, damp room, his head hung low, and a trickle of blood ran down his eyebrow. It dripped down on the dirty ground below him, clearly he wasn’t anywhere Schlatt would usually find himself.</p><p>Laughter bubbled from his lips, as he looked down at the broken general, “Power, Wilbur Soot? You think I want power? What I want, General Soot, is to know what happened to my son.” Wilbur’s head snapped up to study his captor’s face. “General Soot, I know you knew him. You had a fucking photograph of the two of you, sat right on your desk. General Soot, you’ve been rather sneaky as of late.” The man’s voice echoed throughout the room, resonating through Wilbur’s head.</p><p>“No one knows where you’ve been! Tell me, Wilbur Soot, why you have been sneaking off to Fantasia, and tell me, fucking tell me, what happened to my son.” While Schlatt spoke he cautiously made his way towards Wilbur, glaring daggers at the defenceless man.</p><p>His head tilted to the side, and a huff fell from his lips in frustration, “Ever the silent one aren’t you lover boy?” Finally Wilbur answered him again, dropping his silence in pure anger.</p><p>“I did nothing to your son, it’s just like you, isn’t it? You  weren’t even there to save him were you? Yet here you are, blaming me for your mistakes.” Wilbur’s head was fuzzy due to the head injury, but he kept up his bravado, knowing by the tick of Schlatt’s eyebrow that it was working. “It’s funny, Schlatt. It’s pretty funny, you see, how its been years. You tell me they said he died in the first battle. Why have you waited so long? I’m just curious, Schlatt.”</p><p>Schlatt practically growled in anger at the words, raising his fist before stopping himself, refusimg to answer Wilbur’s question. “Get out. I’ll find him on my own, and when i do... when i do i’ll make sure this isn’t the last you hear from me.” </p><p>Wilbur looked up in astonishment, but didn’t waste any time getting to his feet, his body swaying from dizziness. “Get out of here now, take that blond boy with you, Tommy was it? I don’t want either of you here.” </p><p>By banishing Wilbur he’d still gain power in the city, the disgraced General wouldn’t stand a chance the second he’d tell the rest of the council about Wilbur’s trips to Fantasia to visit his secret lover. </p><p>The General didn’t even get a chance to speak up, one scathing look from Schlatt send him out the door, running to find Tommy, just waiting for them to be able to escape. Leaving Schlatt alone in the room, watching the dried blood on the ground, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>He didn’t lie, he never lied, he’d do anything for a chance to have his son back in his arms, even if it meant spilling blood. He would cross every limit there was for his son, and he wouldn’t stop until he found him, even if it was just wasted away skeleton. He wasn’t there nine years ago when he went missing, and he didn’t want to waste a single minute.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>“So you’re the boy... my name is Schlatt, and i’m your boss from now on” Schlatt walked in, looking down at Tubbo with a devious grin on his face, sitting down in the chair facing the young boy. “You know... you were traded to me specifically to keep two people safe, i’m guessing you weren’t too important?” The words hurt to hear, but Tubbo hid his wince, keeping thoughts of his brother on the forefront of his mind.</p><p>It didn’t matter what was going to happen, it didn’t matter that George betrayed their family, Dream would get him out of here, Dream would save him. His brother would come back for him even if it was the last thing he’d do, although he severely wished it wasn’t.</p><p>So he stayed quiet, looking at Schlatt, constantly forcing himself to think about happy things, mooblooms, flowers, bees, his brother. All of those things swarmed his mind like a bunch of bees, setting him at ease, an escape from reality.</p><p>“No words huh? Should’ve seen that coming, George told me you’re from this city correct? Running away from your duty when they needed you most? Clambering towards Fantasia for safety?” A wicked smile crossed his face as he looked down at Tubbo, and all of the sudden he felt very alone.</p><p>The only thing managing to keep him sane was the memory of Dream’s hands in his hair soothing him, as his brother’s voice filled his ears, quietly shushing him. Remembering the sight of Dream’s long hair whenever the man was cooking breakfast for him, or the pretty flowers in the backyard planted there by the help of his brother and his friends.</p><p>All of those managed to keep him calm as he looked up at Schlatt with defiant eyes, tears brimming in his eyes as well. “I ran away for a better future, this has nothing to do with l’Manberg. The gods allowed me to run, why do none of you allow it when the gods do?” His eyes narrowed, his confidence had slowly grown bigger the more time he spend in Fantasia, and there was no better way to prove himself than now.</p><p>He could do this, he was strong enough, he’d show Schlatt, he’d show Dream, he was strong enough. He’d prove everyone wrong, by fighting his own way out of this, he didn’t need to be protected anymore. He was capable of deciding his own fate and he refused to stand by anything Schlatt was going to do.</p><p>However his words seemed to piss off Schlatt even more, the man hovering over him with an angry stare. “The gods? Of course...” with a sigh Schlatt fell back into his chair, glaring as he watched Tubbo, leaving the teen to squirm in his seat. </p><p>“Well, for whatever reason you’re here now, a prisoner of mine, do you understand? And you will be working for me from now on, i don’t care why you went to Fantasia, none of it matters. You’re going to help me get l’Manberg, take down General Soot, and find my son.” </p><p>The orders managed to chill him down to his bones as he stared at Schlatt with wide eyes, he didn’t want any of this, but if he wanted to go back home to Dream, then he would use any chance to get out of this room. </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>-☘︎︎- </p><p>Eret held back a pained whimper, as he looked up at Alex with defiant eyes. While the man just looked down at him with a menacing grin, as he twirled a silver dagger around in his hands, watching the bound man. He was bound in a chair, tied up entirely with rope, making him completely unable to move. While Schlatt sat in the corner, watching the man intimidate Eret.</p><p>Alex walked closer to him, and he bit back another whimper, listening to the man speak up, “You’re the only one left here you know? All your little friends left already. Everyone ran away, but you? You’re still here, and you’ll tell me where Schlatt’s son is my darling.” </p><p>The words only served to make him more confused, as Eret tried to fling his leg out to kick Alex, only to be met with the mocking laughter of his capturer. The man twirled the silver dagger, before slamming it down into Eret’s hand, ripping through muscle and tendons, severing a few nerves in the process. Until the knife was sticking into the wood of the chair, keeping his hand pinned down.</p><p>An agonised scream of pain was heard throughout l’Manbergs dungeon, the gag unable to stop the noise entirely, and Alex revelled in the noise, laughing along with it. “We’ll get you to talk... we’ll get you to talk!” None of the guards mentioned how Eret was gagged, unable to even respond to Alex besides muffled words.</p><p>And Alex didn’t seem to care about it either as he carelessly ripped the dagger back out of his hand, trailing it across Eret’s throat with a murderous glint in his eyes. The blade cut deep enough to carve a line in Eret’s skin, causing blood to bubble around it, falling in thin lines down his throat, but not deep enough to cause more than a scar.</p><p>“Listen to me, you will tell me what the others are planning, if you want to stay alive you’ll tell me everything you know.” Without even waiting for an answer he plunged the dagger into Eret’s shoulder, listening to the sound of bones dislocating as his sharp blade cut through Eret like butter. </p><p>The smile on Alex’s face seemed permanent as he basked in the muffled screams, not even caring about the blood ending up on his own clothes, he could take care of that later. “Well then, it seems i’m not getting an answer from you am i my dear?” As an evil grin crossed his face once more, he felt the dagger slowly ease out of the shoulder wound.</p><p>“I should just sew your mouth shut shouldn’t i? Since you refuse to give me the information i need so desperately.” As if he had prepared this all beforehand, he pulled a needle and a bunch of simple black thread from one of the pockets in his jacket, waving it in front of Eret’s face with a wicked smile. “Don’t you think so? You don’t need to be able to talk to rat out your friends do you?”</p><p>Muffled noises of protest escaped from Eret’s throat, but Alex ignored all of them as he approached the bound man with a wicked smirk. He ripped out the gag harshly, almost taking a tooth with him, as he glared down at Eret. “Not a word, if you say a word i’ll just make it even worse, you don’t want that do you?”</p><p>The tip of a needle entered the skin around Eret’s mouth, puncturing through the skin, blood welling up around the wound. “There we go, wasn’t too bad right? Now just a few more.” Alex’s voice got more sadistic as he went along, slowly sewing Eret’s mouth shut as the man tried his best to stay quiet, tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>He dropped the needle the second he was done, letting it dangle from the thread holding Eret’s mouth shut, and he felt a laugh bubble up from his throat. “Maybe now, maybe now they’ll listen to me, maybe now they’ll know what i’ll do to them. Goodbye Eret, i’ll be using you as an example.”</p><p>With that he blew out the candles lighting up the dungeon before taking his leave, Schlatt following after him, refusing to look at Eret, leaving Eret down in the dungeon, alone and cold.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tubbo looked at him with something akin to hatred in his eyes, mixed with pained confusion and betrayal, shaken to the core by the reveal. He had already been let out of the small room Schlatt kept him in before, forced back into the old room he used to share with other soldiers, now occupied only by George and him.</p><p>“Why did you do it? How could you betray my brother like that?!” His voice came out louder than he expected it to, but George didn’t seem caught off guard, he didn’t even seem bothered one bit.</p><p>A monotone voice answered him, lacking any guilt whatsoever, “I did what i had to do to keep them safe, whatever happens to you is none of my concern, in fact, you won’t be around them which is even better.” A creepy smile crossed his face, entirely out of place with the emotionless look on the rest of his face.</p><p>And Tubbo felt sick, sick at George’s answer, and he was sure he’d never wished to be back in Dream’s arms quite this badly, craving the comfort from his family. “You’re sick... why would you do that? They’ll be mad when they find out... they’ll get me out of here!”</p><p>Laughter bubbled from George’s throat, scaring him even more, as George pinned him with those brown emotionless eyes. “They might... but you’re out of my way at least, you’ll stay here in Manberg, don’t you get it? Schlatt will make you stay here and i get to go back and be with them, i get to be with Sapnap.”</p><p>All of the sudden, George stood up, marching towards Tubbo with the ferocity of an attacking lion.  “You won’t be standing in my way anymore you see? Enough with you putting them in danger, enough with you dragging them down, i’ll be the one keeping them safe Tubbo, i’ll be the one they rely on, and you? You’ll stay here, locked up and out of sight.”</p><p>It didn’t take much more for tears to fall down Tubbo’s face, while George just scoffed and left, not wanting to bother with the boy anymore.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilbur and Tommy packed their stuff faster than they ever had in their entire life, unwilling to wait and find out what Schlatt would do if he still found them in l’Manberg. It could end up with them in the dungeons, and Wilbur didn’t want to risk Tommy being down there, no matter how annoying the younger could be. </p><p>Which was once again how they ended up back on the road to Fantasia, most of their stuff all packed up, and getting carried on their backs. The way there was entirely silent, with Tommy staring at the trees the whole time, still in shock from being kicked out of his own home. But Wilbur was quiet too, too busy thinking about everything Schlatt told him.</p><p>It wasn’t an easy thing to hear your lovers’ father was a tyrant trying to take the power in your city, but he accepted it nonetheless, when they were in Fantasia they could do something about it. As soon as they were there he would be hugging Dream so tightly, he’d even give Tubbo the biggest hug he could manage.</p><p>This time the guards let him in without question, even letting Tommy in without asking who he was for clarification.</p><p>After that the walk to Dream’s home seemed to become more tiring with each step they took, but they persevered anyway, not stopping for a single break until they reached Dream’s house. Tommy hadn’t even known where they were heading, but he’d followed Wilbur anyway, trusting the older man to bring them to a safe place. </p><p>And he was right about that, as the two stumbled into Dream’s warm home. The only issue was, that Dream wasn’t even there to greet them, and neither was Tubbo. Instead, Sapnap and Bad were crowded around the breakfast table Wilbur was sitting at just this morning, together with Tubbo and Dream, an expression of terror mixed with anger resting on both of their faces.</p><p>“Sapnap? Bad? What’s going on, where’s Dream? Where’s Tubbo?” That caught the attention of both men, their eyes widening at the sight of him, before once again narrowing in anger, not aimed at him surely, but terrifying nonetheless.</p><p>Sapnap was the first to speak up, his voice breaking through the tense atmosphere, “Tubbo’s gone, nowhere to be found. Dream isn’t around here either, they haven’t been seen since this morning...” those words were enough to shake both Wilbur and Tommy, causing both of them to instantly drop their bags and join the other two at the table, no matter how exhausted they were.</p><p>“Tell us everything, we’re not letting this happen. Not now, too many things are already going on.” He’d explain to them what happened later, but for now they needed to find the two, Tubbo and Dream were more important than Schlatt banishing them. Who knew where either of them could be?</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Schlatt pulled the half torn picture out of his suit, holding it in his hands carefully as a sigh escaped his lips. Tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he stared at the picture of a son he thought long dead. “My poor boy... don’t worry Clay, i’ll find you soon.”</p><p>With that the picture was ripped out of his hand by the wind, flowing along with the breeze, up into the sky, never to be seen again.</p><p>
  <i>A childish giggle resounded around his ears, blond hair flowed through the wind as bright green eyes turned to look directly at him. “Goodbye daddy! Come back home soon!”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Round of applause for Bugs into bullying me to make Inure a Schlattdad au, let’s see if they can bully me into making Fundy half fox too.</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Valour.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know the jist, chaos, i don’t need to explain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had my heart set on what happens at the end of this for the absolute longest time, if it isn’t well received i might just cry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way back to Fantasia was slightly more challenging than he expected, but Fundy kept his arm around Dream’s waist, continuously dragging the older man. He could feel Techno’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, and Fundy finally turned his head towards the man, his eyebrow raised in question. </p><p>He knew that stare, Techno was about to comment on something, and the older man would no doubt be correct in what he’s saying, just like he always was. “Don’t you want me to carry him? It kinda looks like you’re struggling there.”</p><p>And there it was, his eyes turned to the ground immediately, escaping Dream’s questioning gaze. Techno was right, Dream was getting heavier to support by each step they took, but it had been so long since he’s been around the blond man he was more than happy to support him, he didn’t want to let go quite yet. “It’s alright, Dreamie here isn’t that heavy.” </p><p>A loud wheeze followed his words, and Techno just nodded, speeding up until he overtook the pair, marching in front of them. “We’re close to Fantasia now, we should end up there within a few more minutes, i can see the walls already.” And just like Techno said, the walls of Fantasia were slowly coming into sight.</p><p>Fundy couldn’t help but look at Dream, wanting to see how the other would react being so close to his home, and it was a beautiful sight truly. The man’s eyes seemed to light up, his casual smile brightening, he was glad Dream put the mask away for the journey. And before he could even stop himself, he spoke up, “Maybe Wilbur’s waiting there... for you. If your friend is as much a worry wart as you said, i’m sure he’d have send a letter to him.”</p><p>That pulled another softer wheezing laugh from him, and Dream looking at him with a considering look in his eyes. “Maybe... but he’s a general isn’t he? He has better things to do than worry about me.” A scoff left his lips, and he could hear Techno make a noise of disapproval as well, turning his head towards the pair.</p><p>“Are you kidding me beautiful? Did you know why Wilbur didn’t even tell me about you? He said he wanted to keep you all to himself. A man that says that about you would drop everything to run to your side.” The words were as comforting as they could be as he watched a blush flare up on Dream’s face.</p><p>“Besides, you could kick his ass without any issue, any man would be a fool not to treat you right Dream.” His words were convincing, besides, he’d help Dream kick Wilbur’s ass if it ever came to that. Dream was a good guy, Wilbur would be an absolute fool to let him go, even though he’d be more than happy to pick up where his brother left off with him.</p><p>He heard Techno gag in the background, mentally rolling his eyes at the other man as they kept walking towards Fantasia, determined to get there before anything more happened to their little group. </p><p>Dream’s silence was comforting, the other man clearly thinking about Fundy’s words, mulling them around in his head, a soft smile on his face the entire time. And it was beautiful, it was nice to see his friend so happy, even after years apart he still knew exactly what to say to Dream. “How surprised do you think your friends will be seeing us? I hope they’ll be happy seeing you, happy enough to not attack us.”</p><p>The blond merely raised his eyebrow before shaking his head, taking a small moment to listen to the birdsong before replying. “They wouldn’t attack you... i’m with the two of you after all there’s no need to attack you if they know i’m safe.” </p><p>A smug smile grew on his face as Fundy focused his attention on Techno, once again walking ahead of the two. “You hear that Techno? Dream approval right here, of course they wouldn’t attack us on sight.”</p><p>Techno’s reply was drowned out by Dream’s laughter, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>The four of them were still gathered around the table, tensions running high as they were trying to figure out what to do. Schlatt had too much control of the city already, and with Wilbur out of the picture his influence only grew.</p><p>“We need to get Tubbo out first, and then we need to get Eret out, he’s still in l’Manberg we need to get him here to Fantasia.” Bad and Sapnap just looked confused, but Tommy nodded his head immediately knowing what Wilbur was talking about. “So we sneak into l’Manberg, get Tubbo and Eret out and what else?”</p><p>He looked at his would be younger brother with a questioning look, knowing exactly what he was trying to imply. “I’ll be distracting Schlatt, on my own. Bad, you go search around the forest for Dream... Schlatt’s trying to find him and we need to warn him. He couldn’t have found out who Dream is this quickly, but we need him safe.”</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head, “After that we hope Fundy made it out okay, he already left l’Manberg before i did, there’s no way he heard about the banishment yet.” Concern for his little brother bubbled up in his chest, but he pushed it down relentlessly, he can’t be focusing on the negatives. </p><p>Everyone nodded, while the info on the situation was scarce, all four of them had agreed that everyone should be safe, no matter what it took. As long as everyone would be safe, as long as they could escape Schlatt and l’Manberg.</p><p>Sapnap was the first to speak up afterwards, nervousness trembling in his voice, no matter how confident he sounded. “Do you think Dream will be okay?” He almost sounded vulnerable, worried for the friend he’s loved for years, his closest friend. </p><p>And Wilbur felt horrible, it was so easy to forget there were others that cared for Dream as well, wanting him to be safe as much as he wanted Dream to be safe, but he felt himself nod. “Of course... Dream’s the strongest man i know, even while injured... no doubt he could defend himself, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>The others nodded as well, but he could see the concern in everyone’s face, mimicking his own expression for sure. He knew Tubbo and Eret would be alive, they wouldn’t have taken Tubbo just to kill him, and Eret was a citizen of l’Manberg, they wouldn’t do him harm.</p><p>But Dream? His one and only?</p><p>He had no such protection, all he was to l’Manberg, was a missing soldier. A missing soldier they may or may not have killed, though he hoped from deep within his hearts that he was still alive. The gods couldn’t be that cruel, so cruel as to take his lover away just after finding him again. His patron god would do no such thing, but Fantasia’s patron god made him hesitate, and he just prayed noting would happen.</p><p>“All we can do is have faith. Try to find him and have faith that he lives.” With that he looked back down at the breakfast table, looking at the sprawled out maps of l’Manberg. Bad would go and find Dream, he needed to get ready to face Schlatt, giving the other two time to get Tubbo and Eret out of l’Manberg.</p><p>With hope and a little praying to the gods, everything would be fine, if it went perfectly then Tubbo and Eret would escape  l’Manberg without any issue and Schlatt would never notice that anything happened. And Dream would be at home with Bad when they came back, and all he could do was hope that came true.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>
  <i>Schlatt looked down at his son, still a toddler, running around the flower field with gleeful little giggles filling the air. The entire mood felt peaceful, just a father and his son spending time together in a flower field before Schlatt was set to leave with his fellow merchants. And he’d have to leave his precious son alone, with their neighbours. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Daddy! Look! That one is pink, i didn’t know pink flowers existed!” Clay turned to him with a bright smile on his face, his green eyes shimmering with happiness only a child could possess. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He felt a smile grow on his face, before wrapping his long arms around his son, pulling Clay close to his body. “Of course they do my son, flowers come in all kinds of colours you know? Any kind.”  His son’s gasp of childlike glee warmed his heart, as he watched Clay reach out to the flowers surrounding them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Daddy, are you coming back home?” The words shot through his heart, and he looked down at Clay with a heart torn expression. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to, if he wanted Clay to grow up happy, then he needed more money. Traveling to other cities and selling his weapons were the best opportunity he had, even if it meant leaving his son behind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’d send Clay a letter every single week, with however much money he could spare to help his neighbours take care of his son. As long as he was sure his son was taken care of, he could do anything. “I’ll come back home when i can alright? You’re my son Clay, i’d never want to be apart from you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pressing a soft kiss to his son’s forehead, and brushing his hair to the side, he let go. Watching Clay nod and run off with a happy giggle, his son was still so young, he didn’t want to miss out on a single moment with him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clay was still so shy, only speaking so cheerfully around him, hiding behind his legs the second someone else came into sight. How was he supposed to make sure his boy would be treated well when he left? Besides sending letters to their neighbours. He just wished his precious boy would stay the same happy child he was now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His eyes strayed away from his son for just a few seconds when he heard it, the sound of crying. His eyes snapped back up, relief pounding through his chest when he saw Clay’s innocent green eyes stare at him in silent shock, before looking off to find the source of the crying. “Daddy... is someone else here?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The man stood up quickly, sweeping Clay into his arms, walking towards source of the noise, with his boy in his arms. A small brown haired boy came into sight, curly brown hair covering one of his eyes, his knees covered in dirt and blood. Concern filled his heart as he looked down at the boy, “Where are your parents?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chocolate brown eyes shot up at him, looking at him quietly before speaking up. “They’re... they left...” he heard a small gasp come from his son, innocent green eyes looking up at him in concern, and he immediately knew why.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I won’t leave forever Clay.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’d come back to his son, and he’d spend time with him again. He wouldn’t leave his son alone to cry without comfort, they’d be a happy family again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They weren’t.</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>It was nearing the evening when they heard a knock on the door, the four of them still bend over the breakfast table with maps and all. The second they heard the noise, Sapnap took off towards the door, a bounce in his step, hoping and wishing it would be Dream, and for once it seemed that the gods answered his prayers.</p><p>There on Dream’s own damn doorstep, was the man himself. Being supported by an unfamiliar redhead, an easy smile on his face, Dream’s head was tucked into his neck, and the ginger’s arms were secured around the blond’s shoulder. The pair was accompanied by an intimidating pink haired man, a diamond sword in his hands, and a crown on his head, it didn’t look out of place at all.</p><p>But none of it mattered as he rushed towards the door, he didn’t care who the other two were at all, all he cared about was the fact that Dream was here and safe. He didn’t question why his friend wasn’t covered up by the mask, all he did was carefully take the man away from the ginger, not even waiting to greet him. </p><p>“Hi Sapsap! Already too happy to have your hands on me are you?” Dream easily wrapped his arms around his neck, letting Sapnap take his weight this time, exhausted from exerting himself so much whole technically still healing from his injuries. </p><p>Easy laughter bubbled from his lips as he side eyed Dream, rolling his eyes fondly. “Whoever you two are, thank you for bringing him back... but we’re in the middle of something alright? And as cool as you two look it’s important.” Before he even managed to close the door, the unnamed ginger put his hand between it, a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p>“Well you see, neither of us can do that, we brought Beautiful here home and we know we can help. Schlatt? We want him gone too, i didn’t get Techno here all for nothing alright?” With the same easy smile on his face he pulled the door open, stepping inside of the house as if he was invited. And after taking one glance at Dream’s fond smile, maybe the man was invited.</p><p>The pink haired man he now knew was Techno, walked in after the ginger, an indifferent look in his eyes that turned to fondness the second he saw Wilbur. Causing Sapnap to turn his own gaze to the brunet who was already stood up, his shocked eyes aimed directly at Dream and the unnamed ginger.</p><p>Wilbur seemed to splutter for a bit before getting his words out, “Fundy? You brought Dream here?” After getting those words out he marched towards the quartet, pulling Dream away from Sapnap, drawing him into a hug. Without even having to look he knew either one of them must be crying, as he heard soft whispers come from he pair.</p><p>He instead turned his attention to the man he now knew to be Fundy, crossing his arms as he watched the man carefully. “You’re here to help are you? Who even are you?”</p><p>Before Fundy could even open his mouth, Wilbur spoke up, “That’s my little brother, you know? Fundy? I said he was out of the city already... i didn’t think he was getting Techno though.” Both his and Fundy’s gazes went towards Wilbur, equally amused yet exasperated when they saw him on the couch cuddled up with Dream.</p><p>Sapnap just nodded, turning his attention back to Fundy and Techno, he knew what Dream and Wilbur were doing. Those two were hugging, cuddling, kissing and whispering each other sweet words, he didn’t need to see his best friend cozy up to the general again, no matter how much he liked Wilbur.</p><p>“Of course... join the table you two, i’m pretty sure Dream and Wilbur will be busy for a while.” His words pulled a laugh from the redhead, and a smirk from Techno, he could get along with these two. As long as they were willing to go along with their plans then he could easily find himself liking the duo. </p><p>At least this way he wasn’t the only one suffering the effects of Dream and Wilbur’s, simply put, disgusting lovey dovey behaviour, since Bad clearly revelled in it, overjoyed by seeing Dream so happy.</p><p>Once the duo was out of earshot he spoke up again, knowing they’d want their own private moment, “We have an infiltration to plan, Schlatt banished Wilbur and Tommy but we have people left behind in l’Manberg still. Mainly Tubbo, he got taken by... someone we used to know, and Eret is still stuck within the walls.”</p><p>He glanced at the duo, satisfied to see them listening, before sitting back down at the table, the duo following soon after. “Any questions?”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tommy was not having a good time, first he got stuck with Sapnap, a man he didn’t even know a little while ago. And then he found out that not only had Schlatt taken control of l’Manberg, he’d also shoved Eret down into a dungeon to be forgotten about. And his heart was fuelled by rage, he was not going to leave one of his closest friends down in a dungeon no matter how hard it was to slip down there.</p><p>Sapnap would just have to follow him down there, and if he didn’t like it then he didn’t get to complain, he didn’t want Eret down in the dungeon either.</p><p>“We need to check every single dungeon, but stay together. I don’t know what they have planned here big man.” Without even skipping a beat he walked through the cold hallway of the dungeons, hearing Sapnap make a noise of approval before following him.</p><p>Together they checked each and every single cell, throwing it open without care. There was a celebration going on outside, none of the guards were on duty anyway, so it didn’t matter how much noise they made. But still, they were on guard just in case someone walked in.</p><p>It was a quiet few moments, only accompanied by the sounds of doors swinging open and then closing as the duo worked on going through the dungeon to search for Eret. At least it was quiet until he heard Sapnap call out for him, a quick shout of “Tommy!” And he was already off, running towards the older man.</p><p>“I think i found him! But... uhm, you might need to prepare yourself for this.” With those words Sapnap threw the door open, more open than it already was, letting him look into the doorway and directly at Eret.</p><p>His sword dropped to the ground with a clatter as he took off running towards Eret, pushing past Sapnap roughly. He stopped right in front of a bloodied chair, looking down at a man he needed time to consider Eret.</p><p>Eret’s glowing eyes were staring up at him, dazed and confused, his mouth sewn shut horrifically and his hand a gaping mess. Without even wasting time Sapnap went to work, walking up behind Eret and undoing the bandages holding him while Tommy stayed nailed to the ground, watching the shell of his friend get untied.</p><p>Sapnap threw Eret’s arm around his shoulder in a mimicry of Dream earlier that day, already starting to walk with the broken man in tow as he waited for Tommy to catch up to them. Tommy who felt himself drop to the ground in despair, wallowing in pity for a moment before forcing himself up.</p><p>Wilbur would want him to continue the mission no matter what, he’d bring Eret to Fantasia, to safety.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Once again the picture was in his hands, and he stared at it, trying to reconcile it with with his much older picture of Clay. And the longer he looked at it, the more he could pin point the similarities, and for a second, he could imagine watching his son grow up. As if he had been there for longer than he actually had, had more time to bond with him before it all got lost.</p><p>And just like that it was easy to remember why he was here, all he wanted was to find his son again, but he needed things he knew he wouldn’t be able to get as a regular merchant. The only thing left for him to do was gain power, gain money, and gain a wider network to try and find his son.</p><p>It didn’t matter what he had to do to get to that point, no matter how many people ended up ‘disappearing’. All of it had an end goal, and it was Clay, his young and precious son. All he wanted was him back, that’s all, there was nothing else he wanted more than his boy in his arms, to be able to hug his son again.</p><p>The day he came back to Fantasia was as clear as ever, the memory haunted him to this day. </p><p>
  <i>He’s walking back into the city, no, running, he’s running back into the city. Into the burning pile of rubble he recalls to be the town hall, searching around desperately for his son. His minds whirls around, thinking deeply, why didn’t he come back earlier, why did he wait so long to go back to his son?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And most importantly, was it already too late?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>All of the sudden he caught the glimpse of a young blonde boy, running away from him, he didn’t see the boy’s face at all but he couldn’t take any chances, that could be Clay. He ran towards the boy at full speed, only to watch the young boy run into a burning building, before it collapsed into him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His body froze as he watched flames consume the wreck, doubt and grief filling his mind. It could be possible that it wasn’t even Clay, but then it was someone else’s son. No, he couldn’t let this be his son, his son was still out there somewhere, he must’ve gotten away from this wretched city.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This boy was not his son, his actual son was out there, and he’d do his damn best to make sure he found him. He couldn’t let this boy be his son, if he was he’d be ruined, he’d give in to grief in no less than a day.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then he set out not even a day after he came back, leaving once again for his son, this time to find him rather than leave him behind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Find him? He didn’t.</i>
</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes, and Schlatt blinked rapidly to get them away, setting down the two pictures, leaving them on his desk as he stood up. He needed to get on with his work, he needed to make sure he’d find Clay as soon as possible, he couldn’t waste more time.</p><p>So he left his office.</p><p>The two pictures stayed on his desk, face up, one of a four year old Clay holding a bunch of flowers up to the sky, a happy grin on his face, his innocent green eyes twinkling like stars. The other a ripped half of a once whole picture, the same innocent boy smiling to the camera, someone’s arm wrapped around him, torn from the picture.</p><p>
  <i>“Clay? Where are you? This isn’t funny anymore, we aren’t playing hide and seek.”</i>
</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>“Why did we end up having to do this? Techno, my friend, see, i ran from l’Manberg to go see Beautiful, and now we’re here, going back to l’Manberg, to save Tubbo.” Fundy huffed, although Techno seemed to take his complaining in stride, already knowing Fundy just liked to complain. </p><p>The pink haired man just hit Fundy with his sword gently, before continuing to drag him around l’Manberg. Neither of them got any kind of help or information to find Tubbo by, but Fundy had a pretty good feeling about where he could be, the barracks. He knew where Tubbo used to stay, and seeing as he was nowhere else it was their only option.</p><p>The two quietly approached Tubbo’s old room, where he used to sleep with so many other people. The door creaked open, and they were immediately met with the musty smell of the room, it smelled like unwashed soldier uniforms, how Tubbo could stand being here was a miracle.</p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p>Fundy heard a yelp coming from the room, Tubbo appearing in the door way, startled and shaken up. “What are you two doing here? God... Schlatt and Quackity are around here somewhere this isn’t a good idea-“</p><p>Before the boy could even finish his sentence, Techno picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before running off towards the gates. “We have no time for you kid, we’re going to your brother.” He could hear Techno’s dead pan voice, before Fundy too, took off towards the gates.</p><p>“He isn’t joking Tubbo, we’re taking you to your gorgeous older brother, or so we heard! Tommy and Sapnap are getting Eret, Wilbur is around here somewhere, and Dream is looking pretty back in his house, together with that weird friend of yours? The one who always wears his hood up?” The trio sprinted out of l’Manberg before they could be stopped by the guards, jumping onto the horses they tied up just outside and taking off towards Fantasia.</p><p>Techno finally set down Tubbo in front of him, holding onto the reigns of his horse as the two horses galloped back. And Fundy glanced towards his friend with a smug smile on his face, waiting for Tubbo to get over his shock and speak up.</p><p>As expected, Tubbo started spluttering soon after, looking up at them with utter confusion. “You’re... taking me back? To Dream? Back home?” It didn’t take long for a smile to grow on his face, and Tubbo’s shoulders visibly relaxed, and the young boy let himself lean back against Techno.</p><p>Fundy felt himself laugh, before shaking his head. “Of course! We were asked to join this little plan of theirs, and we’re following it perfectly! Soon you’ll be back in Fantasia, and this whole thing will be like a dream, too far away to harm you.” He almost wanted to ruffle the young boy’s hair, but that would be a horrible idea.</p><p>So for now, Fundy focused on riding back to Fantasia with Tubbo and Techno in tow, he hoped the others would be proud for what they did.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Dream was walking through the streets, anxiously waiting for everyone to return back home. God, he just wanted to have Tubbo back in his arms, there was nothing more he could ask for. Everyone he cared for was back in Fantasia, everyone but his dad and his precious little brother, and god he wanted them back.</p><p>But he knew he could only have Tubbo back for the foreseeable future, whatever dad he had disappeared into the man Schlatt was today, and as much as he loved his father he couldn’t find himself agreeing with anything he was doing.</p><p>His father might as well be gone, all Schlatt was now was a shell of his former self, a shell of the caring father who took care of him. No longer was he the father that would tuck him into bed, singing him songs, he was now a man waging war, trying to find his lost son.</p><p>Would it have changed anything if Schlatt knew who he was? He doubted it. </p><p>The sound of nearby crying caught his attention, and although his feet were nailed to the ground at the sudden interruption, he still looked around. Before he ended up looking at his own doorstep, and the small bundle of cloth dropped off there. He approached the crying bundle of cloth with caution, before leaning down to pick it up.</p><p>With a steady hand, Dream pushed the bundles of cloth to the side, until he was side to side with the face of a small baby. And the second he saw that face, he knew he couldn’t just drop him off back at the orphanage, whoever dropped this child off at his doorstep must’ve known.</p><p>They must’ve known his heart was too big to abandon a child, that he immediately felt attachment grow, that the second he picked up the child, he was his.</p><p>And he swore to be just as good of a father Schlatt once was to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Denouement.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end ;-;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god it’s the ending i’m gonna cry. Oh and the song is ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran! I don’t claim the lyrics. </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154361/chapters/66315506">Read</a> this fic made by one of my friends! It’s their first MCYT fic please read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo watched as the odd duo tied up their horses right outside of his house, keeping his eyes on them before racing inside of the house. His eyes wide as he spots Eret on the couch, Bad standing over him with a pair of scissors, carefully cutting away the thread from his sewn shut mouth. The man looked up at him with his glowing eyes, and he could easily point out all the places Eret was bandaged, specifically his hand, looking bloodied and horrific even when bandaged.</p><p>With a shudder running through his body, he kept walking, passing Sapnap playing cards with Punz at the breakfast table. Punz giving him a warm smile, while Sapnap jumped out of his chair, throwing it to the side and embracing Tubbo within the span of a few seconds. And he felt tears fall down his own cheeks as he embraced the taller man, and he hugged one of his closest friends, a sob escaping past his lips.</p><p>“There there Tubbs, i’m happy to see you too.” Sapnap’s voice was shaky, clearly the older man was emotional too, and it just made Tubbo happy. It warmed his heart to see his family actually missed him as much as he missed them, Sapnap at this point might as well be a weird pseudo brother. And he was sure the other viewed him the same way, or at least his best friends’ little brother.</p><p>All that was missing were Dream and Tommy, but he was sure he’d see them soon.</p><p>He looked up at Sapnap, a happy smile on his face contrasting with the tears on his cheeks, “Where’s Tommy? And Dream? They’re home aren’t they?” </p><p>Sapnap replied with his trademark chuckle, a fond smile on his face. “Tommy’s out causing havoc in the market, wanted to buy some food for you before you actually got home. I think he wanted to cook too but Dream would rather die than have Tommy cook in his kitchen.” The other finally let go of him, putting both of his hands down on Tubbo’s shoulders as he looked at him.</p><p>A few seconds of silence filled the space between them, but Tubbo knew Sapnap had more to say, so he stayed quiet. “And Dream... he’s up in his bedroom, he pulled some of his stitches on the way back home, or Bad could be lying to make sure Dream gets rest.” He shrugs, but there’s a fond smile on his face, although Tubbo was right in front of him he knew it wasn’t meant for him, instead it was for Dream. But it didn’t hurt him one bit, he understood.</p><p>“You should prepare yourself before you go up there, he has... quite the surprise with him. I’d get yourself ready for some shocking news.” He claps Tubbo on the shoulder before straightening his chair out and sitting back down at the breakfast table, not turning to his cards until he gave Tubbo a wink and a quick “Goodluck Tubbs!”</p><p>Tubbo felt a giggle escape him, as he shook his head at Sapnap’s antics, what could possibly be so bad that he needed to prepare himself? There was nothing that could shock him more than Fundy and Techno working together and actually succeeding, at least, that’s what he told himself.</p><p>Though if Dream told him he broke it off with Wilbur he’d have the shock of his life. </p><p>He opened Dream’s bedroom door with full confidence, excepting to see his older brother still in bandages like he was last time he saw him, hair in a braid and a happy smile on his face. What actually awaited him behind the door caused him to stagger backwards, his mouth agape as he stared at Dream... holding a baby?</p><p>“D-Dream? Is that a....?” He walked towards the bed, sitting down at the edge as he stared down at the baby. His brother looked exactly how he expected him to look, but he couldn’t decide whether the baby was a welcome addition, or an unwelcome one.</p><p>Freckled arms lifted the baby up towards him, and he saw his older brother smile at him, nodding encouragingly. “I found him on our doorstep, out in the cold, i couldn’t leave him there... i guess i decided to take him in. I suppose he’s my son now, you’re an uncle Tubbo.” The happy tone of his voice warmed Tubbo up to the baby immediately.</p><p>Carefully, Tubbo took the baby from Dream’s arms, looking down at the small baby boy, softly cooing and chewing on his own hand. “Does he have a name?” The words were whispered as quietly as possible, as not to disturb the small child he was holding, his tiny nephew. </p><p>“I’m waiting for Wilbur to help me pick his name... but for now i’m calling him Bugs.”</p><p>A laugh escaped past his mouth as he cradled the baby closer to him, smiling as he looked up at his big brother. This was his family now, and no matter how crazy it got, he knew they cared for him as much as he cared for them.</p><p>“I’m an uncle now...though why did you have to nickname the baby Bugs?”</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>He threw his glass cup against the wall, watching as it shattered, the glass raining down on the floor. “How could you do that? Why did you let them all escape? We made a deal didn’t we?” Schlatt turns to George, fury in his eyes. The man’s lack of attention just lost him two sources of power, of control, right now he had absolutely no leverage on Wilbur.</p><p>And more importantly, he took steps back in trying to find his son.</p><p>The mood in the room was almost electric, and dangerous for sure as he damn near growled at George. “You’re going to Fantasia, and you’re going to find this out, take my place in the goddamn duel i’m not facing him. And if you don’t, i’ll make sure your precious friends will meet a horrible fate.” He practically yelled the words directly into George’s face, frustrated at the lack of response from the man.</p><p>He started pacing around the room, sighing and huffing in frustration while George still stood there rooted on the spot. In a fit of rage he snapped his head towards George, narrowing his eyes until the other was met with a vicious stare. “Leave. Now. Go to Fantasia and do as i said.”</p><p>With a simple nod George left his office, leaving him alone in the cold and dark room, the atmosphere calming down the second the other was away. </p><p>And that’s when he let himself give into despair, dropping down into his chair and resting his head on his hands, a sigh escaping his mouth. How was he ever supposed to find his precious son now? Will he ever get to hold Clay again or will his request be drowned to the gods?</p><p>Then, all of the sudden, he heard the sound of a letter sliding underneath his door, and he turned his head, to see exactly that. An innocent white letter slid halfway through his door. Once again he stood up, walking towards the door and bending down to pick up the letter, taking off the red seal before opening it.</p><p>
  <i>Schlatt,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You do not know me yet, but i know where your son is, as i have seen him around before. I can lead him to you, or better yet, you could come see him. He currently goes by another name, and lives with his family in Fantasia, living a happy life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The name he goes by now is Dream, a man that always wears that porcelain smiling mask, a true force to be reckoned with, just like you. He lives in the same house you used to live in with him, with the addition of his little brother and an even newer addition, his son.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He seems happy now, living a calm enough life, taking care of his brother and spending time with his friends while also helping the war. But i’m sure he misses you all the while.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Go find your son,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A person on your side.</i>
</p><p>He could hardly believe his eyes, but he still inspected the letter thoroughly, he couldn’t let it be some kind of trap. But if it were true, then the gods would’ve answered his prayers, and finally Clay would be within his reach.</p><p>When the time came he’d talk with his son about this alleged little brother, and the damn son, but for now it didn’t matter, nothing matter to Schlatt except for his son.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>After what seemed like hours in l’Manberg he was finally able to sneak out, a while after Fundy and Techno managed to, but still, he was out. Though the journey back to Fantasia was long, he didn’t let it stop him, the thought of being able to hug Dream again on the forefront of his mind. Though he wouldn’t mind being able to talk to his brother and friends again at all.</p><p>The second he stepped within the city, guards swarmed him, congratulating him on the successful mission, or so he thought. After all, they didn’t say anything besides congratulations, one of them even gave him flowers. How else could he take it but a congratulations on sneaking into l’Manberg, and then surviving?</p><p>He held onto the red roses with a warm smile on his face, after all, what better way to celebrate that he’s back than with his beloved’s favourite flowers. </p><p>On the way back home he was greeted warmly by the townsfolk, who cheered him on happily, glad that he managed to succeed in his mission. It was a truly amazing sight to see, the townsfolk of his used to be rival city now celebrating his achievements, he couldn’t wait to share the news with his friends and family.</p><p>He practically barged into the house, it was completely void of the company by now, everyone, even Sapnap, was out of the house. The only person there was left was Tubbo making pancakes downstairs, his back turned to Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur couldn’t help the small smile growing on his face at the sight of the young boy, and he couldn’t help himself from calling out to him, even though he knew that after all this time the other was still uncomforted by him. “Hello Tubbo, nice to see you safe.”</p><p>The young boy in question turned around, watching Wilbur with wide eyes before nodding, a small smile overtaking his face. “Dream’s upstairs... he pulled a few stitches, he has to stay in bed for a while now... but i doubt he’ll listen.” With a shrug and a smile Tubbo turned back to the stove, continuing to watch the pancakes.</p><p>It didn’t take him a lot of time to follow Tubbo’s guidance, and he found himself at the top of the stairs, looking up at the door he knew would lead to Dream’s bedroom. It had never quite looked so daunting before but he knew the reward would be worth it. And within a few steps he reached the door, his hand reaching for the door handle before opening it gently.</p><p>A smile instantly grew on his face, though it stiffened when he saw the little bundle of joy cradled in Dream’s arms. He put the red roses down on the nightstand, walking over to Dream’s bedside, getting rid of his shoes before sitting down next to him. </p><p>“Hello Dream.”</p><p>Dream’s gaze was fixated on Wilbur, and when he looked at the baby, he saw him look directly at Wilbur as well. Strange fondness grew in his chest at the sight of him, however, he still quirked his eyebrow up at Dream. “Care to explain how i apparently have a child now?” It was a quick assumption, but knowing Dream’s heart he knew the baby was adopted the second he saw him.</p><p>And Dream didn’t prove him wrong by wheezing in response, “Someone dropped him off at my doorstep... i’ve nicknamed him Bugs for now but.. i was wondering if you wanted to name him? After your ridiculous duel with Schlatt of course... i know you’ll come back alive.” There was a sad tone to Dream’s voice, and while he easily accepted news about the baby he didn’t easily accept his lovers’ sadness.</p><p>“I know that he’s your dad Dream... and maybe he’ll come around again okay? I won’t try to kill him.. and i’ll come back to name this boy i swear.” He leaned closer to Dream, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, before wrapping both him and the baby in a hug.</p><p>“I love you Dream. I’ll come back to you even if it’s the last thing i’ll do.” He’ll spend time with his son when he comes back, he’ll give him a name, and he’ll be the best father he possibly could be. Dream wouldn’t have to do this alone, no matter what happened, he’d always have Dream’s back.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>For Phil it was any regular old day, quietly shopping at the farmers market like he always did, looking at the fresh produce while the rest of the city went on and on about their gossip. But today he couldn’t believe his ears at what he heard, he knew today was a significant day seeing as some of their best soldiers had set out towards l’Manberg. Together with a bunch of the refugees from l’Manberg to bring back more refugees, and even the poor kidnapped Tubbo.</p><p>But what astounded him the most was he fact that a young blond soldier went along with them, younger than ever the kind Tubbo. A boy that age shouldn’t be at war, a boy that age should be at home, with a family. And he’d do his damn best to make sure it would happen, even if he had to adopt the boy himself.</p><p>Which was why he immediately took the young blond soldier by the shoulder the second he saw him walking through the market. “Are you sure you should be walking around instead of recovering from your mission?”</p><p>The young soldier turned to him with his blue eyes wide open, clearly shocked to see him, but he didn’t do anything other than stare. </p><p>With a fond smile and a roll of his eyes Phil kept talking, “Come on, i’ll take you back to your house, are you staying somewhere? Do you have any guardians i can speak to?” He saw the boy unconsciously lead him to the Commander’s house, and he shouldn’t have been surprised at all.</p><p>Maybe he’d end up taking this kid under his wing, he’s seen how full the Commanders house was, especially with everyone arriving, everyone knew it. In case he did, he already promised himself he’d take good care of the boy, and let him be a child for as long as he possibly could be.</p><p>The second they reached the house, the young soldier went inside, and Phil had a feeling the child was more quiet than he’d usually be. So he put on his best comforting smile, “My name is Phil, I actually live close to you, if you ever need a place to stay i’m here.”</p><p>The blonde boy nodded, and he saw the hint of a smile form on his face, before it turned into a full on grin. “I’m Tommy! I’ll let Wilbur know... we might take you up on that big man!” The child shut the door in bis face, and all Phil could do was laugh before walking to his own home. </p><p>For a young soldier, the kid sure had personality, but he couldn’t blame him, in the contrary, he was excited to get to know the kid.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Wilbur was standing on the bridge, the same place he decided to fight Dream a while ago, but this time, he wouldn’t be facing the love of his life. No, he’d be facing Schlatt, the father of his lover, but it wouldn’t be about Dream at all, instead, it would be all about l’Manberg. It would decide what happened next in this war, it was far from the end but it was the beginning of the end.</p><p>It would be the beginning of his new life with Dream, a new life with a son he had yet to properly meet, properly name. A life where he would be able to live with his family, he already vowed to never return to l’Manberg, especially not when Schlatt is near. Maybe one day he’d go back, but not for many years. Unless Schlatt could see reason and stop everything he was doing, like Dream wished for him to do.</p><p>And all of this would be decided by this very battle, his upcoming duel by Schlatt, proposed to him by the very man himself, back down in that dirty chamber. Wilbur already knew how much impact the duel would have back then, and he accepted within a heart beat.</p><p>However it still caught him by surprise when he heard someone walk towards the bridge, turning around as fast as humanly possible to be faced with...George?</p><p>Turning his body fully towards the other man, a man he knew to once be a friend to both Dream and Sapnap, turned a traitor, working for Schlatt. His eyes narrow at the sight of him crossing his arms with his sword in hands, before brandishing it towards the other. “What are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be here.”</p><p>The man raised his eyebrow, standing there as nonchalant as possible, fully decked out in armour. “Schlatt send me here to fight you, and take his place.” The words were almost condescending, as if Schlatt’s plan was obvious.</p><p>He wished the answer surprised him, but it really didn't, of course Schlatt would send one of his lackeys out to do the dirty work. It didn't surprise him, but it sure as hell displeased him, and as he was glaring down George, he walked terrifyingly close to the man. Pushing his sword underneath George's chin, nearly cutting the man with his sharp blade.</p><p>"Well then listen George, my qualms aren't with you, i came here to fight Schlatt but i'll gladly cut you down too." Through the apathetic mask he could see George's eyes widen just a fraction, but it satisfied him nonetheless. None of the words he said were a lie, he wouldn't hesitate to beat him down.</p><p>George seemed to listen to him, understanding the power balance between the two, especially with the sword at his neck and it satisfied a primal need within Wilbur. “How about we make a deal, you get out of these lands and I won’t kill you, how about that?” A sick grin grew on his face a he watched George gulp, enjoying the man’s fear, maybe he could manage to use diplomacy to make his way out of this.</p><p>“Now see, i might let you stay around here, but you leave everyone alone. Got it? You’re not gonna help Schlatt, you won’t show your fucking face. I’m sick and tired of this, i have a son waiting for me back home. I had every intention to fight Schlatt but you? Just leave or i’ll kill you and you’ll never see them again.” He didn’t need to say who, George must know he was talking about Sapnap and Dream, who else would he be talking about?</p><p>George’s eyes welled up with fury but one press of his blade made the man back down as a small trickle of blood flowed down his neck, staining his shirt. “Are you sure you don’t want to fight me General Soot?” </p><p>Clever, the other didn’t respond to any of his words besides trying to taunt him. And all he did was raise his eyebrow, he could solve this with just talking, the less injured he got the quicker he got to hold his son. “I have more important places to be, you aren’t Schlatt, fighting you won’t have any meaning. So do we have a deal? You leave everyone alone and leave, or i’ll kill you.” </p><p>A wicked smirk overtook his face when George nodded and whispered out a simple “Deal.” While he didn’t know the man’s motivations behind agreeing, it didn’t matter to him. It meant he could see his family quicker and escape this unnecessary duel.</p><p>“I’ll tell everyone you died, that way you don’t have a choice but leaving them alone... i know what you did George, i know you caused Tubbo to be kidnapped. Whatever your reasons are don’t concern me, but you aren’t hurting them again.” With that he stepped away from the man, watching him fumble and reach for his neck before nodding stiffly. </p><p>Without even speaking a word George turned around, his shoulders tense as he walked back into the forest, to be forgotten about by the people who used to care for him. While Wilbur was able to return home without any injury, he’d be able to greet his son, greet Tommy, and everyone else.</p><p>If only George had thought everything out, had run back to rejoin them, but he never did. And he knew Dream was still broken up about it, it was clear in the way he’d survey the house looking for it, but he didn’t want George around Dream anymore, around any of them.</p><p>With the shake of his head he made his way back home, duelling Schlatt would have to wait but his time would come.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Dream looked out over the rest of the city, standing in the garden with their son in his arms, the boy nearly sleeping. Flowers blooming around Dream in an odd pattern, as the man himself was entirely lost in thought, thinking back on everything that had happened, everything that started this.  </p><p>If you had told the Dream of years ago that Wilbur was talking to him again he would’ve glared at you before crying, but this wasn’t even talking anymore. Wilbur was hugging him, laughing with him, kissing with him, and he could do all of those things back, freely. It was more than just surreal to him, it was something he never thought possible coming true. </p><p>Even with his father coming back, it wasn’t ruined one bit. Instead it inspired childlike hope in his heart, it had him wishing for his father back. For his child to know his grandfather, get to play with him in the flower fields like Dream himself once had. And it seemed like he was four again, still calling himself Clay, wishing for his father to come back every single day.</p><p>The war was far from over, but with his friends and family by his side he was sure they would win, he just hoped he could convince Schlatt to stop. He hoped he could have his dad back, and that their cities would stop their war once and for all, hoping for the gods to settle down.</p><p>Footsteps came up behind him, and a voice resonated through the garden, clearly singing, “I found a love, for me. Darling, just dive right in, and follow my lead. Well, I found a man, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.” Without skipping a beat he felt Wilbur’s arms wrap around his waist, and soft laughter escaping his own mouth.</p><p>Wilbur’s voice kept on singing in his ear, and he couldn’t even hide his grin, the familiarity of it warming his heart. “Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, and in your eyes, you're holding mine.” The other’s lips were brushing the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder slightly, tears threatening to fall down his eyes at the sweetness of it all.</p><p>The arms tightened around him, almost sensing his tears, light enough not to crush their son. “Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, we're listening to our favourite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.” Wilbur pressed a soft kiss to Dream’s cheek before letting him go, walking around him until Wilbur was right in front of him.</p><p>And it was like the world was just the three of them as he saw Wilbur looking down at their still unnamed son, a question building up in his throat until Wilbur killed it with a few uttered words. “I’ve decided on a name, let’s name him Adrian.”</p><p>Dream felt a smile grown on his lips as he looked down at Adrian, “Addie... i love it.”</p><p>“Welcome to the world Adrian.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Arcane.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short! I know! The rest you can find in Arcane! This is simply the starts of many of the scenes for Arcane’s first chapter... because i’m just like that.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904693/chapters/68332225">Arcane</a> read it here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark brown eyes scanned his surroundings cautiously, hands gripping tightly onto his bag as his feet shuffled forwards slowly. George understood the deal he made with Wilbur, he understood why the man did it, but he couldn’t say he was pleased.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Hands fiddled with the letter, still studying it word for word with pure disbelief, always making sure to keep it in a perfect condition. He doesn’t want to ruin these words, the words that would lead him to his son, after years and years of searching.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>Tubbo looked at his brother, at those emerald eyes brimming with tears. Once again, they’re at the field, the same field Dream told him about his past with Wilbur so long ago. “You know what Tubbo? I’ve never told you about my family have i? Schlatt... he’s my- he’s our father.” A bitter chuckle filled the air between them, and Tubbo felt his heart drop down to his feet.</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>When he offered to take the young blond boy into his house, he wasn’t prepared for the rowdy redhead to invite himself into Phil’s house. Just like he wasn’t ready for the silently menacing pink haired man to join his household, sneaking in his own stuff before sneaking himself in, and he certainly wasn’t ready for the infamous General Soot to worm his way into his heart, with a son of his own to add to the mix!</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>He doesn’t remember finding the letter very well, what he does clearly remember is the flare of betrayal welling up inside himself the second he saw the letter. How could he? How could he of all people write a letter to Schlatt? Practically inviting him into the city?</p><p>-☘︎︎-</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904693/chapters/68332225">Arcane</a> read it here!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>